Nuestra Boda (primera parte)
by rey kon
Summary: el dia mas esperado para Cleo y Deuce ha llegado al fin, pero no sera nada facil ese acontecimiento especial, fic relatado por Cleo
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra Boda (primera parte)

Hola a todos! Me alegra tanto verlos aquí, en este dia tan especial para mi Deucey y para mi, gracias por compartirlo con nosotros, como ven, serán dos historias dedicadas a mi grandioso dia…bueno…el de ambos, pero ustedes saben mejor que nadie que la novia es quien es la reina de la fiesta y yo….voy a ser la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres que ustedes hayan visto caminar hacia el altar ya que en el me espera, el mejor hombre de este mundo.

Si…mi Deuce

Y es que estoy tan feliz de al fin poder casarme con el ya que nunca crei que este dia al fin llegaría, pero…no nos adelantemos tanto y vayamos una semana atrás para que compartan con nosotros, todos los grandes problemas que se avecinaron precisamente días antes de Nuestra Boda

Comenzamos?

Creo que en ambas casas, tanto como la de mi esposo como la mia, todo estaba hecho un desorden, había recuerdos de boda en ambas ya que teníamos que llenar mas de 400 bolsas con finas almendras de colores que daríamos en la recepción, y aunque la mayoría de la decoración, el organizador de bodas se iba a hacer cargo de eso, no por eso, decidimos dejarle todo el paquete, asi que mi madre se ofrecio a ayudarle con algunos arreglos extras que pensaba dar el dia de la fiesta.

Groso error, jamas conto con la enorme cantidad de dulces que nos llegaría de la tienda, kilos y kilos de golosinas reinaban por doquier que no podíamos comer en nuestra enorme mesa ya que teníamos que llenar las bolsas antes del sábado y mis sirvientes, la mayoría había sido mandada a New York a ajustar algunos detalles en el salón de recepción ya que no tenían detalles dorados y yo queria por fuerzas que predominara mi color favorito en el, Papá decidio hacerse cargo de esa remodelación asi que se había adelantado a la ciudad para que estuviera a tiempo lista, aunque mi pobre mami termino por poner el grito en el cielo ya que no nos alcanzaba el tiempo para poder llenar tantas bolsitas de dulces que se decidio por llamar a Al para que le ayudara ya que no íbamos a tenerlas a tiempo para la recepción, teníamos mil cosas que hacer, y la lista era realmente interminable, yo tenia que ir a sesiones de foto para nuestro álbum y mi madre obviamente tenia que acompañarme asi que mis suegros terminaron llevando todo a su propia casa, mi pobre marido era quien se había encargado de cargar todo a su hogar y su padres y el mismo se encargaban de llenar las bolsitas con los confites.

Tarea bastante aburrida ya que tenían que ser en total 30 almendras

5 de verde

5 de blanco

5 de azul

5 de rosa

5 de dorado

5 de plateado

Ni una mas ni una menos, era la medida exacta para que los recuerdos se vieran perfectos,¿les parezco exagerada? Pues lo soy, pero me encanta la perfeccion y ese dia todo tenia que ser…magico..

Mas mi suegro, como saben, da mas lata que su beba y tenerlo sentado llenando bolsas no es precisamente una de sus actividades favoritas que a las primeras 10, puso el grito en el cielo.

-olvidenlo….estoy harto-decia Poseidon tirando los adornos de forma consentida a la mesa-

-no, no lo estas-le replicaba su esposo-sigue llenando

-AAAAL!-

-Poseidooon-contesto el vampiro- ayuda, no vas a safarte de esto

-ya me aburri!

-no es un juego cariño, es la boda de tu hijo

-que el los llene, el es quien se quiere casar!

-gracias por el apoyo Dad-reclamaba mi esposo

-te pedi ayuda para cuando yo me case? No verdad!

-tu sabes que lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto-sonrio Deucey

-ahora lo dices cuando ya paso mi boda, pero jamas te pedi llenar cosas como esta-

-a Cleo le gustan

-pues que ella las llene

-hoy tiene que ir de compras para mañana la sesión de modelaje, debemos ir a que nos tomen fotos

-¿para?

-el álbum para la recepción

-que exagerados-se quejo el dios del mar-nosotros no hicimos tanto p..

-esa boca-le regaño su esposo

-p..roblema-rectifico Poseidon- no me dejas terminar, cielito!

-ya te conozco tus palabrotas, amor-sonrio Al- recuerda con quien duermes

-te gusta mi manera de hablar sucia-respondio coqueto mi suegro

-podrian?-se quejo mi marido

-aguafiestas-

-maaaaa!-gritaba mi cuñadita desde su andadera exigiendo atención de su madre

El conde se agacho a tomar a su bebe sentándola con el

-toma, Juega con esto mientras mamá termina aquí-le pidió Al

-lo ves? Hasta pelona esta harta -

-Allysa solo quiere participar, no le gusta que la excluyamos de lo que estamos haciendo, ella esta feliz por su hermano-

-claro, como ella no esta llenando bolsas-dijo haciendo gestos Poseidon como niño chiquito-

-vamos Dad., no me digas que no estas emocionado por mi boda-

-es claro que si, formaras un nuevo hogar y sabes que te deseo lo mejor, aunque se bien que seras muy feliz-

-de veras lo crees?-sonrio mi esposo

-creo que te he dado un buen ejemplo-dijo su padre orgulloso mirando a su familia

-el mejor de ellos, y te lo agradezco en verdad-

-para servirte-

-no se que te haya motivado ese dia en el Olimpo que decidiste buscarme, pero en verdad agradezco que lo hayas hecho, mi vida dio un giro desde que sucedió-

-y la mia-sonrio Al besando a mi suegro- a mi también me alegra que hayas decidido venir a la tierra-

-nunca hice lo correcto hasta ese momento, no lo se, quizás en el fondo siempre supe que tenia que buscar algo mejor y para mi gran fortuna, tengo el mejor tesoro del mundo-

El dios tomo a su nena que le abrazaba feliz besándolo

-quien es la nena de papi?-preguntaba dándole mil besos

-ooooo!-respondia Allysa orgullosa

-te refieres a pelona?-cuestiono Deuce "celoso"

-es claro que si, acaso pensabas que hablaba de ti? Que me has quitado mi dinero, me has dado mil lios y que te comes mis fresas? Por supuesto que no

-Dad!

Poseidon beso a su hijo tiernamente

-sabes que también eres mi tesoro, cachorro, Al, pelona, Dean, y tu completan mi mundo perfecto-

-me dejaste al ultimo-

-nunca estas conforme verdad?

El conde sonreía al escuchar a su esposo cuando el teléfono sono, como lo tenia a lado suyo, contesto

-si?

-Al…soy yo-dije mega alterada

-pasa algo Cleo?

-si…necesito que Deuce venga al mall en este momento!

-sucedió algo?

-todo! Recordé que aun no se ha comprado ropa para la sesión de mañana, debe llevar mas de 8 cambios! No se porque no me lo recordó! Ese esposo mio siempre deja todo a ultimo momento, aaagh, mañana debe lucir perfecto-

El esposo de mi suegro le paso al teléfono a Deuce diciendo:

-es Cleo y tiene otro ataque de pánico

Mi niño sonrio contestando

-que pasa amor?

-no tengo ataque de pánico!

-claro que no nena….que sucede

-necesitas 8 cambios de ropa!

-ya los tengo

-no me los mostraste!-grite como loca

-nena…mañana los veras

-Deuce, tu ropa y la mia deben de combinar, que tal que luces mejor que yo? No…definitivamente debo ver que es lo que te pondrás-

-dudo que yo me vea tan bien en minifalda como luces tu-

-jaja que gracioso, hablo en serio!

-pero amor…

-porque me contradices?-

-ok ok…ire al centro comercial contigo, te parece?

En ocasiones no se como es que mi esposo me soporta

-esta bien-acepte- te espero en media hora y no tardes-

-prometido, te amo…bye nena

-yo también te amo…bye-

-lo escuchaste?-dijo Poseidon ofendido a su esposo-ya se va a ir el señor!

-debe ir con Cleo

-y nosotros?

-vamos Dad…conoces las hormonas de mi mujer-

-holaaaa!-señalo el dios a su marido-

-si, pero Al no es tan peligroso como ella

-holaaaaaaaaa!-expreso de nuevo mi suegro

-sabes…estoy sentado a lado tuyo eh?-reclamo el conde

-cariño, eres dulce y adorable como pompi de bebe pero cuando te enojas, eres una mezcla de Hulk vampiro que hasta el mismo demonio te temeria

-no exageres!

-Cleo es igual, y últimamente anda muy nerviosa por la boda que no deseo que se moleste, puede hacerle daño al bebe y quiero que tenga un embarazo tranquilo-

-eres un buen papá-

-y yo no?-reclamo Poseidon-te recuerdo que anoche me mandaste a comprar helado de cajeta?

-es cierto…tu también eres un excelente papi, aunque le estes dando dulces a la niña

-ella esta feliz-sonrio mi suegro dándole pedacitos de golosinas a la niña en la boquita

-no va a querer dormirse en la noche, no le des tanto

-cielo, exageras

-lo digo en serio, no debe comer tantos dulces

-no va a volverse diabética-sonrio el dios del mar con sarcasmo

Mi esposo forzó una sonrisa pues sabia lo que su hermano iba a padecer en el futuro por culpa de Vlad, en ocasiones Deuce se preguntaba, si no era mejor decirles a sus padres todo lo que los chicos le habían dicho en su visita del futuro, mas pensó que quizás podia alterarlo de tal manera que tanto el como DJ, no serian exactamente como los dos adorables chicos que lo visitaron y tenia mucho miedo de perderlos antes de volver a verlos, pero realmente Deuce, tenia toda la intención,de tratar de que su hermano pequeño, no sufriera la terrible enfermedad que le deparaba el futuro.

_**Hola a todos! Pues que creen? Volvi XD**_

_**Me extrañaron? Porque yo si y mucho! Ufff amo escribir! Y definitivamente esto es algo que me encanta hacer, pero una promesa es una promesa y como la realice, aquí me tienen de nuevo dándoles lata con mis historias **_

_**Gracias a las personas que me mandaban mensaje diciéndome que querían que volviera, nunca abandono mis historias, jamas! y aunque me tarde pero siempre las termino.**_

_**Como ven, este fic constara de dos partes asi que, disfrútenlo muchísimoy pronto veremos al fin, la boda de nuestra pareja favorita**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mi esposo subio a su habitación para ducharse mientras dejaba a sus padres ocupados aun con los arreglos, sabia bien que yo deseaba que estuviese en el mall lo antes posible o le iba a ir peor, conoce realmente el poder de mis hormonas :l

Poseidon dejaba de nuevo a Allysa en su andadera y la nena pegaba el grito al no querer estar lejos de los dulces

-te lo adverti-dijo Al

-no, no señorita, ya no mas almendras para usted

La bebe hacia un serio berrinche al oir a su progenitor negarle algo

-no la hagas llorar-

-dijiste que no le diera mas golosinas

-porque sabia que se enojaría si le dejabas de dar, conozco a mi hija-

-maaaaaaaaa-lloraba la bebe dramáticamente

-ven con mami-decia el conde cargadola y besándola-pobre de mi princesa que ese papa feo la hace enojar

-de donde me ves lo feo?

La nena se recargaba con ternura en su madre

-tenemos que comprarle un vestido a la niña

-esta beba tiene mas ropa que yo-sonrio mi suegro

-no importa, tiene que ser la segunda mas bella de la fiesta, y si papá no le compra, mami lo hara-

-sabes que le comprare lo que quieras, mañana podemos buscarle algo, te parece?

-trato hecho-

Deuce bajaba ya bastante guapo del segundo piso

-vuelvo mas tarde, prometo que llenare mas bolsas-

-mas te vale-le reclamo Poseidon-nosotros también tenemos una vida-

-prometo resarcírtelo-beso mi marido a su papi- los quiero, los veo despues

-ten cuidado-le pidió Al mientras su hermanita le decía "bye" con la manita-bueno….hay que seguir llenando

-bromeas?-sonrio el dios tomándolo de la mano-ya me harte, vayamos arriba a descansar, si pelona duerme su siesta, bien podríamos…

-totalmente de acuerdo!-acepto el conde de inmediato siguiendo a mi suegro hacia la habitación

Yo estaba casi histérica cuando Deuce llego, despues de la regañiza que le meti, y que el solo escuchaba sonriendo, me dio un tierno beso para calmarme y comenzamos a buscar prendas para que mi marido luciera mas guapo de lo normal, yo le daba mil combinaciones para que se viera coordinado con mi ropa y el obediente se probaba las prendas para mi, aunque esa era mi parte favorita, no siempre un hermoso griego modela para una, el salía muy atractivo con unos jeans blancos, y una camiseta Armani que le hacia verse, 100%material violable, yo estaba sentada frente a los vestidores gozando de la linda vista

-DJ, tienes un padre muy atractivo-decia yo sonriéndole a mi marido el cual aun se sonroja de forma adorable cuando le digo algun piropo

-nena…me apenas-

-cariño…tienes unos abdominales de acero

-Cleo…-me pedia sumamente nervioso

-que quieres…el embarazo me pone hot

-en serio?-sonreia el

-absolutamente, preguntale a tus padres….solo están encima uno del otro

-creo que por eso, Al se volvio a preñar tan rápido pero es porque son extremadamente calientes

-y que hay de ti?-sonrei preguntándole-cuantos hijos deseas que te de?-

El se acerco con su carita feliz

-realmente quieres saberlo?

-habiamos dicho que 3

-es un buen numero pero…y si…me gustan mas los números pares?

Yo lo mire con cara de extrañeza

-de cuantos hijos estas hablando entonces, señor Gorgon?

El se encuclillo ante mi colocando sus manitas alrededor de mi cintura

-no lo se…creo que 4 estarian genial

-4?-pregunte con espanto o.o

-bueno…es un deseo

-porque tantos?

Deuce suspiro

-quizas porque siempre quise saber que se sentía tener hermanos, tu sabes que fui hijo único casi toda mi vida, y en un tiempo, no deseaba mas, quizás porque queria tener a mis papas solo para mi., pero en cuanto llego Allysa, todo cambio, es increíble tener una hermanita, cuidarla, verla crecer, ver sus monerías!ayer precisamente, Al estaba con ella en la sala….el estaba leyendo unos documentos que papá le trajo y la niña los jalaba para verlos, estaba realmente insistente en ayudarle a su mami a trabajar que el solo le presto su pluma y una hoja para que se entretuviera, comenzó a hacer un monton de garabatos, muy entretenida, me acerque a ella y le pregunte que era lo que hacia, mi hermanita me miro y me dijo: ucy, yo no le entendí, si no que Al me dijo: te esta dibujando-

-aaaah, que dulce! Te dibujo?

Mi esposo saco su cartera, desdoblo una hoja que traía cuidadosamente doblada y me mostro unos garabatos de bebe que simulaban una persona, mostrándomelo orgulloso

-ese soy yo

Yo tome la hoja totalmente muerta de ternura, esa beba era realmente un encanto

-que cosa tan hermosa!

-los niños son increíbles, se que te parece que 4 son muchos hijos pero..quiero que DJ sepa lo que es tener una hermana, hubiese dado lo que fuera porque Al hubiese tenido a mi bella peloncita hace tiempo y haberla tenido a mi lado para disfrutarla y pelear con ella como lo hacen los hermanos, mas ese honor solo podrá disfrutarlo Dean y realmente deseo que mis hijos, crezcan fuertes, que se amen y se cuiden el uno al otro….pero si piensas que son muchos podemos…

Lo hice callar con un beso, ese hombre puede pedirme lo que desee, si el quisiera un millar de hijos, créanme que los tendría dichosa ,porque es el mejor hombre del mundo!

-tendremos los que tu quieras, amor-sonrei feliz-si deseas 4, tendremos 4!

-en verdad?-sonrio Deucey

-aja!y uno detrás del otro si quieres-

-sabias que te amo muchísimo?-me pregunto el acercándome mas

-algo supe de eso-le respondi seductoramente lo que me valio un delicioso beso de su parte, estábamos bastante ocupados cuando nos interrumpio la vendedora preguntándonos si se nos ofrecia algo mas, ambos sonreímos apenados y mi esposo le indico que se llevaría todo lo que yo había escogido para el, la señorita sonrio ya que sabia bien, tenia ganada ya una jugosa comisión, Deuce entraba de nuevo a cambiarse cuando algo llamo poderosamente su atención

Una mujer, de cabello negro a la cintura, de facciones fuertes le miraba a lo lejos, como si le dedicara una sonrisa, el quiso reconocerla mas un grupo de gentes la tapo y en cuanto caminaron, ella no estaba mas.

Mi esposo busco por todos lados bastante confundido, ya que parecía que la dama que había visto….era su tia Atenea.

Pasamos la tarde comprando y no volvio a vislumbrar a la diosa de la guerra de nuevo, era extraño, la habíamos conocido cuando ambos habíamos ido al Olimpo la ocasión de la Insidia de Hares, mas no la habíamos vuelto a ver mas, conocíamos de las relaciones bastante cortantes que tenían ella y el dios del mar y por eso mismo le parecía extraño verla en la tierra

Quizas solo era su imaginación, ya que, de haber mas dioses en la tierra, tanto su padre como Hades lo sabrían, y ambos estaban de lo mas normales en esos últimos días, ambos hermanos tenían a sus parejas preñadas con nuevos bebes y no recordaban mucho los asuntos del Olimpo, asi que Deuce prefirió dejar el asunto zanjado y pensar que todo había sido quizás una confusión

Horas mas tarde, volvia a su casa con toda la ropa que había adquirido para la sesión de fotos

-dejaste algo en la tienda?-pregunto Poseidon al verlo llegar con tantas prendas

-hi Dad-dijo mi esposo

-que es todo eso?

-ya lo ves…sesión fotográfica mañana

-que barbaro

-y Allysa?

-con Al..me mandaron por el biberón-

-puedo subir a verla?-

-seguro-

Deuce dejo las bolsas en la sala e iba a subir cuando pregunto

-Dad?…

-dime-pregunto Poseidon que iba hacia la cocina

-emm….has visto a Atenea?-

-a la lesbiana de tu tia?

-es lesbiana?-pregunto con inocencia mi marido

Su padre rodo los ojos

-no cachorro, al menos no declarada-

-oh…

-pero no..no la he visto…porque la pregunta?

-bueno…tiene tiempo ya que no mencionas nada del Olimpo

-y para que hacerlo si estamos tan bien? No, gracias al cielo no se nada de ellos

-ah…ok…ire a ver a la niña

-hecho-respondio mi suegro y volvio sus pasos de nuevo por el biberón de su nena, la cual estaba acostada muy acurrucada en el pecho de su madre, asi le gustaba estar a ella, Al decía que su bebe sentía su energía y calor, era como si aun se alimentara de el, la pequeña no se dormia si no estaba con su mamá, y aunque se estuviera cayendo de sueño, sin el, Allysa simplemente no cerraba sus ojitos

-puedo pasar?-pregunto mi esposo despacio

-pasa hijo, esta despierta

Su hermanita volteo al oírlo

-ucy-

-hola hermosa-le beso Deuce-Clo te mando una paleta que te la dare el dia de mañana…ya es tarde y debes dormir

La nena volvio a acostarse en su madre

-como estuvieron las compras?

-bastante bien,tenemos ya la ropa para la sesión de mañana

-se veran increíbles-

-eso espero…Al..puedo decirte algo pero no se lo dices a papá?

-hijo…sabes que no me gusta guardarle secretos a tu padre.-

Deuce asintió

-si, lo se-

-es algo malo?

-no…claro que no-

-crees que papá deba saberlo?-

-no…no es nada…es solo…mira…olvídalo…todo esta bien…descuida…son solo nervios mios…-

-seguro?-pregunto el conde mirándolo

-totalmente, si algo sale mal..prometo que tu y el serán los primeros en saberlo.-

-de acuerdo

En eso, Poseidon entraba con el biberón

-amorcito, creo que esta vez no me pase de leche-

-4 onzas?

-si

-900ml de agua caliente?

-si

-una gota de miel?-

-fui hasta con Winnie Poh por ella-

-gracioso, damelo

-todo tuyo…acostúmbrate cachorro, que Cleo se convertirá en catadora de leche Nestle en cuanto tu hijo nazca

-la vez anterior solo le pusiste 2 onzas y no sabia a nada-reclamo el conde dándole a su bebe el biberón que comia de buena gana-parece que lo acepto…estas contratado

-muchas gracias!

-debo ir a dormir, mañana la sesión es temprano, me despiertan a las 8?-

-enterado-

-gracias chicos, son ustedes geniales-

Deuce beso a cada uno de ellos y se retiro a dormir, deseando que llegara ya el nuevo dia y tener nuestra deseada sesión fotográfica para nuestra boda

*por lo general, se acostumbra una sesión de fotos de la pareja en donde el dia de la recepción se muestran las tomas de ambos en un álbum especial en el salón en donde se realiza el convite* Nota del Autor

_**Hola a todos! Subiendo la siguiente parte de esta historia que espero les este gustando**_

_**Yo también los extrañe muchísimo!el actualizar y leer sus lindos reviews es una de las partes que mas amo de escribir, la interaccion con mis amigos, ya que jamas me atrevería a llamarlos "seguidores o fans" que seria algo extremadamente grosero de mi parte,ya que ustedes me hacen el favor de su lectura y eso, no se paga con nada, mil gracias**_

_**Lo siento mucho Noemi, pero yo no pienso hacer a Lala ni ruda ni independiente y menos mala, ella no es asi, jamas lo ha sido y nunca lo sera, siempre tendrá ese mismo carácter de siempre ya que es su escencia, Draculaura siempre a sido muy llorona y miedosa y no pienso hacerla cambiar, lo lamento pero su misma personalidad la ha llevado a ser quien es y por lo mismo, sufrirá también los embates de su hermano menor.**_

_**Cerezo, gracias por tu felicitación de cumpleaños!que linda :3**_

_**Hola Karen. Que hice en mis vacaciones? Sali con mi familia, Sali con mi novio, con mis amigos, y lei mucho, hay excelentes autores de habla inglesa que escriben fenomenal, pero hablo de gente en verdad que domina el idioma, no que utilicen el traductor, hay excelentes autores que expresan mucho en historias realmente deliciosas y lo mas importante, sin utilizar ataques a otros escritores y siendo ellos mismos que eso vale mucho la pena.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! Gracias por esperarme, se los agradezco infinito y nos vemos en el próximo chapter**_

_**Rey KoN **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, mi marido tuvo que ser despertado por su padre ya que aun seguia durmiendo, se ducho,tomo su desayuno y salio hacia el lugar en donde nos tomarian las fotos,en cuanto llego, se asombro de todo el equipo de maquillistas y peinadores que mamá me habia contratado

-cielos!-decia admirado el

-Deucey!-le llamaba yo con tubos en mi cabeza, el se acerco hacia donde estaba no estando muy seguro si me besaba o no

-y mi beso?-reclame yo

-puedo?

-porque no?-pregunte extrañada

-es que...-el señalaba la cantidad de tubos, cremas y demas cosas que tenia en mi cara-

-me veo fea?-pregunte con un puchero

-no amor..,no es eso, no quiero estorbar

-no seas tonto-sonrei y el se acerco a besarme-te amo

-y yo a ti, en donde puedo cambiarme?

-usa mi vestidor, papa me mando mi propio remolque para que lo usaramos

-de acuerdo-sonrio mi marido entrando mientras yo comia deliciosas uvas que me habian colocado expresamente para mi

Asi somos los de la realeza :l

En cuanto se alisto, mi chico volvia a mi lado cuando de pronto,algo llamo poderosamente su atencion, el equipo de produccion del famoso fotografo que habiamos contratado estaba ya ahi, y gente iba y venia por doquier, mas entre ellas, estaba de nuevo Atenea que veia a su sobrino de lejos, pero esta vez, parecia estar esperando a Deuce que ni tardo ni perezoso se lanzo hacia ella

-Atenea?-pregunto asombrado acercandose cautelosamente

-porque no me llamas "tia"?-

El no podia creer que era ella

-bueno...porque...no se...nosotros jamas...

-te ves extremadamente guapo-sonrio la diosa- ya me entere de que te casas...felicidades!

-pero...que haces aqui?

-acaso no puedo visitar a mi sobrino favorito en su boda?

Deuce hizo una mueca como diciendo "pfffff, por favor!"

La diosa rodo los ojos respondiendo

-ok, vale, no vine a eso...necesito hablar con tu padre

-para?-pregunto en shock mi marido

-necesito su ayuda

-de nuevo...para?-

-es algo que solo discutire con el

-pero este sabado es mi boda!y no quiero que le pase algo a mi papá!

-no exageres, no le va a pasar nada a Poseidon

-tu no eres su santo de devocion!

-ya lo se pero...cuidado, ahi viene tu mujer

Deuce volteo y efectivamente, yo me acercaba para ver con quien estaba hablando mi marido

Una debe cuidar a su hombre, chicas!

-Atenea?-pregunte asombrada

-la misma, amor-dijo mi esposo con molestia

-para que usas tanta cosa en tu rostro si eres bellisima-dijo la diosa mirandome, por respuesta, Deucey me abrazo como diciendo a su tia "ella es mia"

-viene a buscar a Poseidon-me informo el

-para que?

-un asunto particular…esta en casa hoy?

-no

-oficina?-

-no lo se

-Deuce-reclamo la diosa

-Mira…no puedo ir y llevarte, estoy en una sesión fotográfica para mi boda y no pienso dejarlo para ir contigo

-descuida, yo puedo ir sola

-olvidalo, tengo que escuchar lo que le diras a Poseidon-dijo Deuce con firmeza-

-acaso piensas que lastimare a mi tio adorado?-pregunto con tono "ofendido" Atenea

-por supuesto, tu eres fiel a tu padre Zeus y no quiero que lo metas en lios, a estado demasiado tranquilo con su familia-

-asi que los rumores son ciertos y tiene una familia…

Tanto yo como Deuce nos miramos extrañados

-se caso con el hermoso Alucard y tienen una bebe,no es asi?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa malevola

Mi marido se quedo algo perplejo, Allysa tenia ya varios meses de nacida y era extraño que en el Olimpo no supieran de su existencia

-acaso…

-tu padre cerro comunicación con nosotros, no tenemos idea de lo que ha sido de el…pero por lo que veo…tiene nuevas debilidades-

-c..on familia quiero decir el y yo-rectifico mi esposo

-olvidalo chico, ya es algo tarde para que cambies tu versión

-deja en paz a mi padre-

-no vengo a pelear con el!-alzo la voz la diosa-mas creo que le interesa en verdad ayudarnos o creeme…uno de sus grandes amigos puede sufrir por esto-

Deuce resoplo molesto, odiaba que le presionaran de esa forma

-bien-dijo al fin- pero me esperaras a que termine mi sesión y te llevare con el

-hecho-sonrio su tia y se sento en una silla dispuesta a criticar todo

-Deucey-dije yo algo preocupada

-descuida nena…nosotros no cambiaremos nuestros planes, si va a esperarnos, que lo haga ya veremos si no se termina aburriendo…anda…-

Y créanme que asi fue, Atenea bostezaba minutos despues ya que una sesión asi, no es cosa rápida, nos hicieron mas de 100 tomas y con 8 cambios distintos de ropa, la diosa estaba mas que harta, había comido papas, galletas, sándwiches, bebido te helado, soda, agua de todo y casi al final, cabeceaba ya en la silla bastante cansada de haberse pasado el dia entero sin hacer nada

Mi esposo sonreía con malicia al verla, que le movio para despertarla

-hey..

-eh? Mande?-se despertó la diosa al momento

-vamonos-

-a casa de tu padre?-

-olvidalo….ven…sígueme

Deuce le había llamado a su papá momentos antes, le había dicho que Atenea estaba en la ciudad y queria verlo y mi suegro de inmediato le indico que fuera hacia el antiguo monumento Griego a las afueras de la ciudad, no iba a arriesgar a su familia a un encuentro con su sobrina, asi que mi esposo me pidió que fuera a casa y el, iría hacia alla con su tia, para saber exactamente que es lo que queria de su padre.

Asi que la diosa subio al auto de mi chico y se dirigieron hacia nuestro conocido lugar, ahí, estaba ya el dios del mar, no de muy buen humor, cruzado de brazos y esperando que su hijo arribara con su sobrina, en cuanto apago la unidad, Deuce bajo y Poseidon le dijo:

-cachorro, ven aca-

Mi esposo obedecio

En cuanto tuvo a su hijo a salvo a su lado, el dios pregunto furioso

-ahora si, que DEMONIOS quieres aquí?-

-wow-sonrio la mujer- te estabas conteniendo verdad? Hasta no tener a tu hijo a salvo sacaste tu odio

-sabes que asi es…que rayos quieres?-

-aunque no lo creas, vengo a hacerte un favor-

-no te he pedido ni uno solo, asi que…habla rápido-

-alguien ha escapado del Tartaro-

-que mal, eso quiere decir que su prisión apesta….,¿eso era todo? debemos irnos-respondio mi suegro con sarcasmo

-acaso no quieres saber quien es?-

-es pregunta capciosa? Claro que no me interesa ni un jodido demonio-

-Pelope escapó-informo Atenea

-y?

-y?-repitio incrédula-que acaso no fue tu amante?

-eso fue hace siglos! Nunca vivo del recuerdo, y si escapó, genial por el-

-Zeus lo esta buscando-

-pues ojala y no lo encuentre, ahora si nos disculpas, debemos irnos, tenemos que llevar el pan para cenar-

-Poseidon…Zeus esta dispuesto a bajar a la tierra a buscarlo el mismo

-y eso me importa porque….

-no seas malagradecido, el te ayudo cuando perdiste tus poderes y nos ayudo a encontrar a la bebe de Hades-

-Sobrina…quizás no lo has notado, pero tanto mi hermano como yo, cerramos comunicación con ustedes y no nos interesa nada de lo que suceda…si Pelope esta en la tierra y tu cretino padre viene por el, mas le vale que se esconda muy bien porque nadie va a ayudarle-

-Dad-interrumpio mi esposo extrañado- tu…tu no eres asi…

Poseidon volteo y tomando del brazo a su hijo se alejo unos centímetros

-hijo…si ayudo a Pelope, Al me medio mata! Es capaz de divorciase de mi, y llevarse muy lejos a pelona, no pienso arriesgar a mi familia por un ex…es ilógico-

-pero el te ayudo con tus poderes…gracias a el volviste a nosotros-

-si pero…

-Poseidon…Zeus va a matarlo-dijo con cierta angustia Atenas

-y tu de cuando aca eres tan traidorcita de tu padre? Acaso es una trampa en mi contra-

-por supuesto que no!-

-porque no le veo el motivo por el cual estes aquí informándome acerca de mi ex .-

-Pelope es un gran guerrero-dijo la diosa con firmeza- uno de los mejores que han existido, su único error ha sido amarte como lo hizo-

-ese no fue un error, Fue un gran acierto-

-y asi es como pagas su cariño? Creo que ese es el destino que puede correr el conde Tepes si el dia de mañana lo cambiaras por otro-

-yo no pienso cambiar a mi esposo,¿ya lo viste bien? Se cae de bueno y mi unión con el es eterna-

-entonces razón de mas para ayudar a Pelope cuando tienes ya una relación estable, no puedes permitir que Zeus lo destruya-

-te gusta Pelope?-pregunto mi suegro inquisidora mente a su sobrina

Atenea por respuesta,se ruborizo en extremo

-oh por el Olimpo-rio Poseidon-siempre terminan gustándote las mismas personas que he hecho mis amantes, Maddie, Pelope, y hasta Al

-tienes un jodido buen gusto!-le dijo furiosa su sobrina

-es obvio, ya me viste bien? Soy muy guapo…pero la diferencia querida diosa de la guerra, es que ellos, ya han sido mios…pero en conclusión, algo me dice que no debo confíar en ti en lo absoluto…porque viniste a avisarme en primer lugar?

-porque Zeus bajara a la tierra este mismo sábado a buscarlo…y ese dia se casa tu hijo, quizás tu cerraste comunicación con el Olimpo, pero Deuce es un semidios y todos saben que contraerá nupcias con una princesa egipcia y del nieto del dios del mar que viene en camino, no puedes detener tu linaje Poseidon, y quieras o no…El pertenece a la realeza griega...-

Mi suegro miraba molesto a mi esposo, no queria que su hermano viniese a dar lata ni a interrumpir un dia tan especial, pero sabia que su esposo no iba a concederle el buscar a su ex, además, por donde buscar?

-quizas Pelope este muy lejos de aquí-dijo el padre de mi esposo-el mundo es muy amplio y no es tan tonto como para acercarse a mi-

-sabes que no es asi-respondio Atenea- el siempre volverá a ti…el mundo es muy extenso..si, pero es seguro que el, te esta buscando-

-Odio ser tan guapo y buen amante, mis ex no se pueden olvidar de mi-dijo mi suegro con vanidad-

_**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, perdón si tardo en actualizar pero estoy apenas escribiendo este fic, asi que**_

_**Aquí tienen el nuevo chapter**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey KoN **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba en verdad en una gran disyuntiva, ya que por un lado, no queria ayudar a Atenea porque sabia bien, que su esposo iba a enojarse si encontraba primero a Pelope, y mas si este estaba en la ciudad buscandole, pero por otra parte, nuestra boda era bastante deseada y si algo sucedia por culpa de su hermano, no se lo iba a perdonar jamas.

Mi suegro suspiro con fuerza y dijo:

-le preguntare a Al

Atenea se echo a reir

-que cosa he escuchado? tu? el gran dios de los mares, el omnipotente Poseidon pidiendo permiso a su pareja?

-es mi esposo y no pienso actuar sin su consentimiento, perderia demasiado por nada y no quiero mentirle ni ocultarle lo que sucede, si el acepta que te ayude a buscarlo, lo hare...mas si dice lo contrario y Zeus viene a dar lata, yo mismo lo expulsare de la tierra

-acaso comenzaras una pelea entre dioses?-

-por supuesto que si, acaso piensas que le temo al vetarro de tu padre? Si viene con ganas de bronca, creeme, le concederé ese honor-

-oye-interrumpio Deucey-es el dia de mi boda! Noquiero casarme entre diluvios, tornados, tsunamies y rayos!-

-tomalo como un show tipo las vegas-sonrio mi suegro

-Dad! Es en serio, Cleo esta embarazada y no quiero darle esos sustos-

-todo es decision de Al-

-entonces yo lo convencere-dijo mi esposo-vayamos a casa y le comunicaremos lo que sucede-

-pero tu no vas-reclamo de pronto mi suegro hacia su sobrina-

-Poseidon!

-no, No te llevare ante mi familia,la he mantenido oculta de ustedes para que me dejen tranquilo-

-de todas maneras, seguire el rastro de Deuce y sera sumamente facil encontrarlos, deja de actuar como un obsesivo celopata y confia en mi de una buena vez-

-nunca-dijo el dios decidido-jamas confiare en nada que provenga del Olimpo, solo desligandome de toda esa mierda encontre mi felicidad y no pienso abandonarla por nada ni por nadie-

Mi esposo sabia que metia a su papá en un serio lio, mas nuestra boda era lo que mas le importaba y esperaba en verdad que Atenea no fuese a dar la sorpresa de lastimar a Allysa o a Al porque eso jamas se lo iba a perdonar

-te prometo…Poseidon…que no hare nada para lastimarlos

Mi suegro se adelato

-entonces entrégame tu arma

El baculo sagrado de Atenea, era su mas mortal posesion, la diosa lo sabia y su tio era extremadamente quisquilloso, asi que, se quito el dije que era en donde lo guardaba, asi como mi esposo tenia su tridente y se lo entrego en señal de paz

-bien –dijo el- mas no intentes nada que te estare vigilando

Atenea asintió y subio al auto de Poseidon

Llegaron a la mansion y la diosa miraba asombrada el lugar, ya que la casa de mis suegros esta increíble.

-vaya sitio-decia admirada

El dios no contesto y entro hacia su hogar llamando a su esposo

-Al!

Deuce entro detras de el

-AAAL!-volvio a gritar

-que pasa?-pregunto el conde saliendo de la habitacion de la niña a quien acababa de duchar y cambiar, bajaba hacia su encuentro, la beba reconocio a su padre y decia feliz

-paaaa!

Poseidon subio veloz por ellos mientras Atenea miraba a ambos con sorpresa

-es...-dijo el conde asombrado

-si...es la lesbiana de mi sobrina

-que hace aqui?-pregunto asustado

-amorsito,tenemos problemas-

Al miraba bastante reacio a la recien llegada quien estaba fascinada con la belleza de Allysa

-que niña mas perfecta-decia Atenea admirada

Estaba por tocarla cuando la beba pegó el grito asustada aferrandose a su madre

-no toques a mi bebe!-amenazo Al furioso

-hey hey!-dijo a su vez mi suegro aventando a su sobrina -mantente lejos de ella!-

-no voy a hacerle nada-

-yo no confio en ti, Poseidon que demonios hace aqui?

-Al...tenemos problemas...-interrumpio mi marido- Atenea

-no...yo hablare con el-dijo mi suegro tomando la mano a su pareja-ven conmigo

-a donde vamos?

-hablemos en el despacho-

Al miro extrañadisimo a mi esposo y siguio al suyo, Deucey se quedo con Atenea la cual dijo

-que exagerados son ambos con ese bebe-

-Es su niña-dijo mi chico-y si la llegaras a dañar, no solo ellos, yo tambien te buscaria en el Olimpo mismo para exterminarte!-

-Deuce...me creas o no, yo no vine aqui a vengarme de tu padre o de ustedes... Pelope fue uno de los mas valientes guerreros de la historia y creeme...merece ser salvado-

-mi agradecimiento lo tiene bien ganado, mas si por mi culpa,mi familia sufre, creeme..."Tia" que sentiras la furia del principe del mar-

Atenea solo observaba a mi esposo fijamente, y asintio, se veia muy decidido a defender a los suyos de quien fuera

En la oficina mientras tanto, Al no tomaba nada bien las noticias

-como?-

-lo que oiste-

-olvidalo-declaro furioso-no vas a buscarlo

-amorsito

-Poseidon si lo haces, me divorcio de ti!-

-cielito no seas tan drastico

-sabes que no miento!

-ya lo se, ya te conozco, pero amor, el nos ayudo con Kat y...

-no me interesa! El fue tu amante! Acaso crees que dire, aah ok, si, anda ve y buscalo o mejor, encuentralo ya que de seguro viene a buscarte!con que proposito? Con que vuelvas con el?

Mi suegro obviamente estaba asi o.o, ataque de hormonas ON

Al dejaba a la bebe en el corralito que su papá tenia en su despacho y encaro a su pareja

-yo no miento, Poseidon, no lo quiero cerca de ti y si te atreves a ayudarle

-cariño-dijo mi suegro tomándolo de los hombros-calmate…no se que es lo que te imagines pero Pelope no significa nada para mi-

-claro que si!

-no, ya no, de donde sacas que me importa?-

El conde se veia realmente afligido

-se lo mucho que te importo

-amor…eso fue en el pasado-

-algo asi no se olvida

-entonces…no has olvidado a Integra?

-ay por favor! Claro que si-respondio de pronto Al con cara de asco-

-tu dices que un gran amor no se olvida…puedo entonces creer lo mismo de ti, que aun sientes algo por ella

-eso jamas, nunca lo pienses, acaso no crees en el amor que te tengo?

-tu estas dudando del mio-le regreso mi suegro sabiamente

-nunca he dudado de ti…es solo…

Mi suegro le miro fijamente, su esposo lo abrazo con fuerza

-tengo miedo de que me dejes…-le confeso con tristeza

Poseidon sonrio

-en que mundo crees que yo podría separarme de ti? Al, me he unido a ti por todas las leyes posibles…nunca, ni en mil años podría irme de tu lado…te amo…

-no tienes idea de cuanto te amo yo a ti, por eso muero de celos al saber que lo tuviste a el antes que a mi,…que te haga reconsiderar lo vil que fui en el pasado y que no te merezco…que soy un ser demoniaco y..-

-Al…escúchame bien-dijo mi suegro mirándolo fijamente- yo se quien eres…se quien fuiste…y nada de eso evito que me enamorara de ti, tu me conoces a mi, las cosas que he hecho, la cantidad de gente que asesine y aun con todo, mírame en donde estoy…a tu lado, dejando atras todo eso, tenemos un hogar, tenemos una bella hija y pronto llegara un segundo bebe…no se porque piensas que alguien va a cambiar mi opinión acerca de mi amor por ti., porque eso no sucederá jamas-

La hermosa cara del conde se veia realmente afligida

-contigo estoy unido por amor…un amor tan grande que crece a cada segundo y que no se compara con ninguno de mis amantes anteriores, te adoro, y si quieres que sea honesto contigo…siempre he sentido celos de tus pasadas nupcias, Elizabetha, Mina, Ine…todas ellas te tuvieron y…odio pensar en eso-

-nunca las ame como a ti-dijo el vampiro honestamente-tu eres mi todo…amo cada parte de tu cuerpo, de tu escencia, de tu alma..

-es lo mismo conmigo…nadie había llenado ese espacio en mi corazón como hasta ahora lo hiciste-

Mi suegro tomaba la mano de su esposo y besaba sus sortijas

-solo tu tienes el derecho de usar "el corazón del mar" porque has sido la única persona que se lo gano, me lo robaste y no deseo que me lo regreses nunca porque eres, la persona mas especial en mi vida-

Al besaba tiernamente a su esposo, el cual lo hizo mas intenso abrazandolo hacia si

-te amo-dijo con firmeza-te amo de una forma que no te lo imaginas, si por mi fuera, solo pasaría el dia amándote sin parar , porque es la única forma en que puedo demostrarte como me enloqueces-

-pienso lo mismo-sonrio el príncipe rodeando a su esposo con sus brazos y colgándose de su cuello- eres mio, solo mio y jamas te compartiré con nadie, porque te amo con toda mi alma-

-amorsito tu marido es tu esclavo-

-y asi quiero que siga hasta la eternidad

-sere tuyo para siempre-le beso con dulzura mi suegro nuevamente- si no deseas que le ayude a Atenea, se lo dire, hare lo que tu me ordenes

Al se quedo unos minutos pensativo, sabia que Pelope le gustase o no, le había ayudado a Poseidon a recuperar sus poderes en el Tartaro, de no ser por el, quizás su pareja jamas hubiese vuelto, quizás aun seguiría casado con Integra, Allysa no habría nacido y Dean no estaría dentro de el, pensar en esa posibilidad,le daba escalofríos, era algo que tenia que agradecerle al joven guerrero le gustase o no

Pelope sabia lo mucho que Poseidon le amaba, los había escuchado en el Tartaro y cuando el conde había estado ahí, ya tenia a Allysa dentro de el, mi cuñadita había sido creada en el Olimpo, en la habitación de su padre, asi que cuando el principe había estado con su pareja en la búsqueda de Kat, la nena ya estaba dentro de su madre, además, dicen que es mejor tener al enemigo cerca que rondando.

-lo buscaremos-dijo Al decidido

Poseidon le miro extrañadísimo

-estas seguro?-pregunto asombrado

-si…no sabemos que es lo que Zeus quiere de el, no es justo que lo condene al Tartaro solo porque fue tu amante…creo que debemos buscarlo y ayudarle-

Claro que el padre de Deuce estaba asi :S las hormonas solian hacer esos cambios bruscos de animo!

-amorsito…no se si hablas en serio o tus hormonas ya se calmaron pero crei que habias dicho..

-me vas a contradecir?-pregunto molesto el conde

-por dios…no! hare lo que tu digas cariño, lo buscare y..

-buscaremos-enfatizo

-claro, buscaremos-corrigio el dios- tu dirigirás esta búsqueda

-oye, esa es buena idea, yo la dirigiré y tu no diras una sola palabra sin que me preguntes primero, no te acercaras a el, y pobre de ti si te acercas a besarlo

-prometo que no hare nada

-si lo haces, querido esposo mio…te dejo sin sexo en años-

-que?-dijo mi suegro casi en shock

-y sabes bien que no miento! Soy un vampiro muy antiguo, cielo y si yo quiero, hoy mismo me vuelvo célibe y no vuelvo a dormir contigo, asi que tu decides si deseas desafiarme-

-no…claro que no-respondio al momento Poseidon

-bien…trae a la niña, yo le avisare a Atenea que buscaremos a Pelope antes de que su loco padre arruine la fiesta de los chicos, y recuerda….el jefe en esta misión, SOY YO-

-por supuesto, cap-

-no me llames asi-

-perdona amor-sonrio el dios cargando a su bebe y saliendo detrás de su esposo

_**Hola a todos! Dejándoles rápidamente el nuevo chapter**_

_**Los quiero mil**_

_**Besos**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Al regresaba a la sala de su hogar en donde Atenea esperaba con Deuce

-bien, hemos decidido ayudarte a encontrar a Pelope-dijo el conde en su actitud mas "bitch" que se pueden imaginar que hasta incluso Deuce se quedo algo asombrado de que aceptara ayudar a encontrar a su mas grande rival

-te lo agradezco en verdad,esposo del dios del mar-

-llamame Al simplemente, solo hay una condición-

-cual es?

-que el jefe de este grupo de búsqueda, sere yo, cualquier asunto relacionado con Pelope, tendrás que preguntarme a mi, Poseidon no puede, no debe acercarse a el si sabe lo que le conviene-

Ambos voltearon a ver a mi suegro que estaba con su beba en brazos a la cual le daba su chupon

-es cierto eso-dijo obediente-el es el jefe por ahora

-Asi que yo me encargare de buscarle, aunque el mundo es extremadamente grande y puede estar en cualquier lugar

-el de seguro vendra hacia Poseidon

El conde volteo furioso a su marido que al instante reclamo

-yo no lo he visto! Eso no cuenta como punto malo para mi!

Al respiro con fuerza y dijo:

-tienes razon...no has sabido nada de el, asi que iremos a la RAD a tratar de encontrar la forma de que el contacte a MI MARIDO,... Deuce-dijo el conde a mi chico-termina de llenar las bolsas de dulces

-me gustaria ayudarles-

-no cachorro, tu boda esta muy cerca y debes cuidarte, tu padre, Allysa y yo,nos encargaremos de esto, llama a Hades y dile que nos vea alla

-entendido

-tu, ve por ropa para la bebe-

-lo que digas amor-dijo el dios obediente subiendo con su nena, Atenea estaba sumamente asombrada del cambio realizado en su tio, que miro con respeto al conde diciendo:

-haz de ser una pila de fuego en la cama! Solo asi pudiste domarlo-

El principe sonrio con orgullo, sabia que tenia totalmente dominado al dios del mar,media hora mas tarde, salian rumbo a la mansion para tratar de hallar a Pelope

-Hades puede contactar a otro inmortal por aqui, no es asi?-pregunto Al

-mmm,no lo creo-

-porque?

-el y yo cerramos comunicacion hacia el Olimpo, es como si hubiesemos renunciado a ello, por eso no nos percatamos de la presencia de Atenea en la tierra-

-y Maddie?

-esta tan emocionada con la boda de Deuce que dudo que se haya dado cuenta de nada-

Allysa estaba en las piernas de su madre mirando con curiosidad a la señora que venia atras del auto de su papito, la diosa le saludaba mas la bebita se escondia en su mami con temor

-que pasa cielo?-le acariciaba el conde sus cabellitos con dulzura

-creo que me tiene miedo-respondio la diosa

-pelona siente tu mala vibra-dijo mi suegro viendo a su sobrina por el espejo retrovisor- sera mejor que no te le acerques

-de acuerdo-acepto Atenea cruzandose de brazos

-esa fea mujer no te va a hacer nada mi niña-le consolaba Poseidon con tono meloso tomando su manita- papi y mami van a cuidarte de ella

La nena apretaba los dedos de su papito con fuerza,realmente la energia de su tia le atemorizaba

Mi esposo mientras tanto,decidio llamar a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a llenar las bolsitas de dulces y estos, gustosos aceptaron al momento. Los chicos llegaron con pizza, botanas y refrescos dispuestos a terminar los recuerdos de boda, iban a quedarse a dormir con el ya que eran casi las 9 de la noche, asi que en cuanto llegaron, miraron asombrados la cantidad de dulces que tenian que llenar.

-pues cuantos son?-pregunto Heath asombrado

-400

-que los vas a vender?

-no tonto-respondio Deuce-son para los invitados

-una fiesta con 400 gentes, eso si es ser esplendido-tercio Clawd ya llenando bolsas

-Cleo queria una boda espectacular

-y ya lo creo que la tendra

-si-sonrio mi esposo-lo unico que espero es que papa no se meta en problemas por mi culpa-

-tu culpa?-pregunto Thad

-bueno...ya les dije que Atenea esta aqui buscando a Pelone, mas si no lo encuentran antes del sabado, Zeus bajara a la tierra a buscarlo el mismo para castigarlo como profugo del Tartaro

-no seria nada agradable tener a tu tio aqui ese dia-interrumpio Jackson

-asi es, imaginate el caos

-hey,en toda familia hay siempre un tio borracho que nadie quiere que vaya a las fiestas y que siempre va!-bromeo Burns- no creo que la mitologia griega tenga sus excepciones

-pues realmente asi es, Zeus es capaz de venir a hacer un desastre solo para hacerle pasar un mal rato a papa-

-descuida, se que Poseidon no dejara que eso suceda y mantendra a raya a su hermano-dijo Thad tranquilizando a mi esposo

-eso es lo que me preocupa, no quiero que mi padre tenga un enfrentamiento con el…-Deucey se levanto nervioso-esto es culpa mia

-claro que no

-por supuesto que lo es…yo le dije a papá que tenia que hacer algo porque no queria que Cleo se quedara sin su fiesta pero….y si le sucede algo a el? O que tal que Al se enfurece porque están buscando a su ex y terminan divorciándose por culpa mia? No podría soportar que mis hermanitos crecieran sin mi papá! demonios no se como no pensé en eso, realmente todo esto es un desastre! Que rayos estaba pensando!

-hey hey-dijo Heath tomándolo de los hombros-respira men…tranquilo

-es que ellos van a divorciarse!-casi grito histérico mi marido

-claro que no! Poseidon y Al son la pareja mas solida que hemos conocido en este mundo, estas teniendo un ataque de pánico, amigo

-cierto, toma…respira aquí-le pidió el novio de Clawdeen dándole una bolsa de papel-respira

Deuce hacia lo que le pedían y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose

-lo lamento-dijo despues de unos momentos…es que…es que…

-lo sabemos…es normal amigo…son los nervios normales de todo chico que se casa…

-estoy feliz por eso-dijo mi marido con cierta melancolía.-es solo que siempre tiene que suceder algo malo cuando celebramos algo, y yo sabia que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción…he esperado este dia por tanto tiempo, que no deseo que algo lo arruine

-Deuce…lo sabemos-dijo Thad tranquilizándolo-todo va a salir genial, tu padre siempre a sabido arreglar las situaciones mas difíciles y tu boda sera fantástica, yo confio en Poseidon, creo que tu también debes aprender a confiar en el

-lo hago y mucho, solo quiero que el este bien, papá lucho mucho por tener a su familia a su lado y que yo se lo arruine, creo que no podría soportarlo-

-no lo haras-dijo Clawd poniéndole una mano en su hombro- todo va a salir a pedir de boca, ya lo veras

Deuce respiro asintiendo

-ahora, te parece si seguimos llenando las bolsas con almendras? Si no las terminamos, Cleo nos va a matar y eso si arruinaría la boda

Mi esposo sonrio dándoles la razón

Hey! ¬¬ no soy tan mandona!

Jummm, ok….

Del otro lado de la ciudad, dos hombres muy guapos bajaban del avión que los había traido expresamente invitados a la boda, recogían su equipaje y alquilaban un auto para ir a descansar del viaje

-iremos a un hotel?-preguntaba el rubio-

-no, Poseidon dijo que llegaramos a la RAD, ahí estaremos mas comodos

-genial,asi no gastare un solo peso por haberte servido de acompañante

El gascon sonreía entrando al vehiculo

-acepta que te encantan las fiestas-

-por supuesto! Y mas esta boda, según me entere en los chismes, es una de las mas caras que se han organizado, no podia quedarme fuera, agradezco que tu esposo sea un amargado y que no le gusten las pachangas, por eso pude venir yo

-asi es Fere-

-no sabe lo que se pierde-decia Brian feliz- y que conste que aun no te perdono el que te hubieses casado sin avisarme

-no avisamos a nadie-

-ya lo se, mal hecho, les hubiéramos preparado una mega fiesta de despedida de soltero, uuuy, épicas! Te acuerdas nuestras borracheras?

-creo que ya tenemos suficiente edad para eso-

-aaaah no! Que mademoiselle no te pegue lo amargado porque en serio, dejaremos de ser amigos eeh!-

-de acuerdo, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi pequeña Allysa-

-y para cuando el bebe con Fere?-

-dudo que el quiera tener un hijo mio, logre casarme con el..no pienso presionarlo con un niño-

-totalmente de acuerdo-convenia su amigo

En la RAD mientras tanto, Hades había llegado y le había extrañado al máximo la visita de su también sobrina Atenea, escuchaba con atención lo sucedido y al final, coincidió con su hermano

-y porque vienes tu a ayudar a Pelope? Que no es eso estar en contra de tu padre?-

-gracias!-dijo Poseidon- eso es lo que yo le dije

-Pelope es un gran guerrero

-estas enamorada de el?-sonrio Hades con burla-pensamos que eras lesbiana

-no soy lesbiana y no estoy enamorada de nadie, mas les parezca o no, el se merece nuestra ayuda, pero si ustedes no quieren creerme..-

-disculpa si no confiamos en ti-dijo el dios del inframundo sinceramente-pero siempre has sido el perro guardian de tu padre

-y ustedes dos son mas fuertes juntos, escuchen…acepto que Zeus se ha equivocado en innumerables ocasiones, y que no es el papá del año que siempre he creido-

-esta loco-dijo mi suegro

-no esta loco

-bueno, le falta poquito-sonrio Hades-

-digamos que se quedo instalado en el ayer

-demasiados ayeres-dijo AL llegando con su niña

-no se durmió?-pregunto Poseidon al ver que Allysa seguía aferrada a su mami

-no, esta muy inquieta por la presencia de ella, no se dormirá hasta que yo este a su lado-

-creo que debemos comenzar a buscar a Pelope-interrumpio Hades levantándose- al mal paso darle prisa

-y por donde comenzamos?-pregunto el conde

Poseidon y Hades se miraron uno al otro

-fue tu amante-dijo el mayor

-no vuelvas a mencionar eso, graaaacias-pidio mi suegro

-es que tienen una conexión y…

-que no! Eso ya se rompió-decia Poseidon haciéndole señas a Hades de que se callara porque su esposo estaba ahí

-oh…si…perdona-

Al solo lo miraba asi ¬¬ nada de eso le caia en gracia

-tu eres el jefe amorsito, tu mandas

-creo que debemos esperar a mañana, realmente no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar y el pensar que tu y el tienen aun una conexión me da nauseas-

-eso no es verdad, este idiota no sabe lo que dice-dijo muy nervioso mi suegro

-de todas maneras, debemos esperar a mañana, tenemos aun dos días en los que podemos buscarlo y encontrarlo, no quiero que mi bebe se desvele, lo mejor sera descansar-

-ok amor, lo haremos mañana-

-puedo dormir aquí?-pregunto Atenea

-no, olvídalo, pelona no esta a gusto, Hades, llévate a esta cosa y págale un motel barato-

-eso es desagradable!-dijo la diosa con desden

-lo siento, pero la RAD es para gente que es bienvenida y tu, no lo eres-

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter, espero les este gustando, actualizo hasta mañana pero espero sus comentarios**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mi suegro es bastante directo cuando se trata de correr a la gente, asi que Hades no tuvo mas remedio que llevarse a su sobrina . En cuanto quedaron solos, Poseidon se acerco a su esposo

-estas mas tranquilo?

-la verdad si, Atenea no me da confianza,lo hago por la niña….realmente odia estar cerca de ella

-lo se amor…nuestro bebe se asusta ante el poder de esa loca, recuerda que es la diosa de la guerra y como tal, lleva en si la destrucción y el caos-

-tu familia es todo un caso, cielo

-no te lo niego, por eso evito las reuniones de Navidad y Año Nuevo-

El conde sonreía al oir a su esposo el cual aprovecho el momento para besarlo, aunque su nena reclamo al momento

-perdoname hija….pero, tenia que besar a tu madre, ya que es la persona que mas amo en este mundo-

-lo dices solo porque estas nervioso de que me enoje contigo-respondio sagazmente el principe-

-algo asi-acepto el-pero sabes que me encantas, y quiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible, porque despues de la boda, y libres del cachorro…quiero llevarte a ti y a pelona a Disney-

-en serio?-sonrio Al

-efectivamente

-jamas he estado ahí, siempre me parecio un lugar aburrido mas ahora, creo que Allysa lo va a disfrutar muchísimo

-ella es una princesa y merece ir a un mundo mágico, no te parece?

-me parece una gran idea-

Poseidon los abrazo a ambos apoyándose en sus dos grandes amores

-es por eso que debemos acabar con esto pronto, casar a ese par de niños y despues….a gozar a mi hermosa familia por una semana entera…solos nosotros 4, sin nadie mas alrededor-

Su esposo le beso con ternura diciendo:

-es un excelente plan…

En eso, la nena se levanto sonriendo

-pino-

Sus papas la miraron extrañada

-pino? En donde esta, amor?-pregunto su madre

Mi cuñadita señalo con su dedito la puerta

-pino-

-un auto esta estacionando afuera-dijo Poseidon levantándose y yendo a la entrada, Al le siguió y ambos se sorprendieron al ver al padrino de su hija aparcarse afuera de la mansión

-parece que pelona no se equivoco-sonrio el dios saludando a su amigo

-pinooooo!-gritaba la bebe feliz,el gascon se veia realmente contento de ver a su ahijadita que se olvido de su compañero de viaje y fue directo por la pequeña

-hola a los dos!, como estas preciosa?-la cargaba Jean mientras Allysa le abrazaba y besaba

-no pudiste haber llegado en mejor momento!-dijo Poseidon

-sucede algo?-

-nada que no nos puedas ayudar a solucionar-secundo Al

-aaah genial-se quejo el rubio-acabamos de llegar y ya nos van a poner a trabajar.

Mi esposo mientras tanto, me informaba de lo sucedido con su tia Atenea y yo enfureci al instante

-pero como pudiste poner en riesgo a tu familia Deuce!

-Cleo

-me haces ver como una egoísta! Si me hubieras dicho que Zeus estaba dispuesto a arruinar nuestra boda con su visita, la hubiesemos pospuesto!

-pero es nuestro dia

-nuestra familia es primero y no solo hablo de la nuestra , hablo de tus padres, no puedo creer que no te importe el matrimonio de Poseidon

-si me importa-reclamo el

-pues parece que no!

-Cleo no me hagas sentir peor, ya suficiente tengo con saber que no podre ayudarles-

-entonces debiste pensar mejor las cosas!-le regañe molesta- y no me pongas de excusa al pensar que pude haberme enojado solo porque no tenia mi dia de bodas soñado, la felicidad de tus padres vale mucho mas que eso-

El estaba realmente enojado que solo cerro la laptop de golpe dejándome hablando sola

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ¬¬ eso es algo que no soporto! Asi que hice lo mismo y me cruce de brazos bastante enojada, odiaba cuando Deuce decidia por mi, sobre todo en cuestiones tan especiales como esta, Poseidon y Al nos habían ayudado muchísimo en todo, sus consejos, su cariño, en una palabra, siempre estaban para nosotros, y que el antepusiera nuestra boda antes de encontrar otra solución al problema de Pelope, era algo que en cierta forma me molestaba mucho de el, asi que, apague mi laptop y decidi, no desearle las buenas noches al padre de mi hijo, apague las luces y me dormi, sabia bien que en cuanto se le pasara el berrinche, Deuce iba a arrepentirse de haber discutido conmigo,mas esta noche, iba a dejar que sufriera :l

Y dicho y hecho, mi esposo estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa, sus amigos ya habían ido a dormir,y solo Thad bajaba a buscarle

-men?

-hey…que paso

-eso te pregunto, escuche que estabas en tu habitación hablando por Skype con Cleo y despues no te escuche, dijiste que dormirías con nosotros en el cuarto de huéspedes-

-si, lo lamento Thad es que…discuti con ella

-a dos días de la boda?-sonrio el vampiro

Mi esposo suspiro con fuerza

-soy un idiota, ella tiene razón, no debi arriesgar el matrimonio de mis padres

-Deuce, tus padres estan bien

-es que..

-escuchame bien esto-le dijo el joven Tepes colocando la mano en el hombro de mi esposo-no creo que exista nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo, que haga que mi tio, deje de amar a Poseidon….ese amor es tan fuerte, que el tiempo lo hara legendario e indestructible, asi que, deja de estar pensando que tomaste una mala decisión, porque yo en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo, ahora…Cleo esta también bastante nerviosa por la boda y no es momento de hacerla enojar, asi que te propongo, que mañana temprano, vayas a su casa, con un hermoso ramo de rosas y que te disculpes mientras nosotros terminamos las bolsas de dulces-

-harian eso por mi?-pregunto mi chico

-somos mas que amigos, Deuce, y se que en mi boda, tu estaras a mi lado como mi padrino, porque eres como un hermano para mi-

Mi esposo choco puños con el vampiro en señal de amistad

-eso jamas lo dudes Thad…y gracias-

-no hay de que…anda, vayamos a descansar, se acerca ya el gran dia-

-definitivamente

En la RAD, mis suegros ponían a los dos perros al corriente de la situación

-no sera nada fácil localizarlo, es un inmortal y por lo que escucho, uno bastante escurridizo-dijo Jean Carlo

-si pero Danielle invoco algo para saber en donde estaba el Hybrid, tu no puedes hacer algo asi? –pregunto el conde

-creo que puedo intentarlo, mas tendría que ser hasta mañana-

-solo tenemos dos días para encontrarlo o de lo contrario, mi loco hermano vendrá el mismo a sacarlo de donde este-

-Zeus sabe en donde se encuentra?-pregunto Brian bastante interesado en el asunto

-no, pero sabe que Pelope no arriegara a los humanos, y si el comienza a hacer una devastación, lo hara salir de su escondite-

-ese si es un buen plan!-

-Brian

-que? Zeus tiene estilo-

-si vuelves a decir eso, dormiras en la casa del perro-le amenazo mi suegro

-aquí no tienes perro-

-peor para ti porque dormiras en la interperie

-auch…un Zeus hater-

-mañana me dedicare a buscar un hechizo rastreador, hay algunos que creo pueden funcionar-

-sabia que podia contar contigo, me alegra haberte invitado a la boda de mi cachorro-decia Poseidon feliz

Allysa estaba sentada con su padrino dándole palmaditas en su chamarra

-que es lo que buscas princesa?-le sonreía el gascon- buscas algo?

-pino-decia la nena mirándole-peta

-mmmm, buscas algun regalo acaso?

-peta,pino-

-hey Allysa, del otro lado-le indicaba Brian , señalándole el bolso izquierdo de la chaqueta de su amigo, mi cuñadita le miro y el hombre sacaba 5 paletas de arcoíris que tanto le encantaban a su ahijada

-esto es lo que buscabas?

La nene aplaudia feliz

-son todas tuyas, pero se las dare a papá porque ahora es tarde y no vas a comer tanto dulce, mañana mami te dara una de acuerdo?

Allysa miraba sus adoradas paletas alejarse de ella,como diciendo

-_- eres muy malo, pino!

-sera mejor descansar-sugirio Al-mañana a primera hora, nos dedicaremos a buscar a ese tonto-

-disculpen a mi marido, aun esta celoso-

-no lo estoy-reclamo el vampiro

-claro que no cielo, quien lo dijo?

-porque? Acaso es muy guapo el tal Pelope?-pregunto Brian curioso

-es mejor que no abramos esa caja de Pandora de acuerdo-pidio Poseidon nervioso y acercándose a su marido-yo solo se que mi esposo es el mas atractivo de todos-

-en verdad me tienes miedo, cierto?-sonrio AL mirándolo con una sonrisa

-no amorsito, solo es precaucion

-maaaaaaaaa!-grito Allysa al ver que su madre se había levantado de la silla sin ella y le pedia los brazos con insistencia

-disculpa?pense que usted estaba nada mas con su Pino-dijo Poseidon abrazando al conde- ahora mami es solo mia y no te la dare-

La beba solto el llanto con fuerza, no le gustaba compartir a su mamita

-no la hagas llorar!-le regañaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-definitivamente hoy no es mi dia-se quejaba mi suegro

-mañana a primera hora me dedicare a eso, puedo usar el laboratorio de Viktor?-pregunto el abogado

-todo tuyo, lo que sea por encontrar a Pelope-

-y que haran despues con el? Se lo entregaran a Zeus?

-Al es el lider de esta mision, el sabra que hacer con el en cuanto llegue el momento-indico Poseidon-

Los dos perros miraron al conde para escuchar su respuesta mas este dijo

-no se aun que hare con el...pero una cosa es segura, no estara cerca de mi marido, los veo mañana, buenas noches-y salio rumbo a su habitacion con la nena

Jean sonrio dirigiendose a su compadre

-estas en lios-

-y que lo digas-dijo el dios rodando los ojos-eso me pasa por estar tan guapo, mis ex me siguen amando

-estas peor que yo!-rio Brian-

al dia siguiente, y tal como Thad lo dijo, muy temprano, tocaban a mi puerta, y Manu fue a avisarme que mi chico era quien tan madrugadoramente nos despertaba, yo tenia la prueba final de mi vestido ese dia y mis amigas habían quedado de pasar por mi para ir juntas a Carolina Herrera, asi que ya estaba arreglada en cuanto el llego, fui hacia la puerta y el me había llevado unas 3 docenas de rosas rojas, mis favoritas, yo sonreí imperceptiblemente y me acerque preguntando

-festejamos algo ahora?-haciendo una mueca como si estuviese molesta

-si…-respondio el-que pasado mañana, me caso con la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo

-en serio? y quien es?

Deuce se acerco mirándome apenado y con voz tierna me respondio

-tu…para mi no existe mujer mas hermosa en el mundo que tu, Cleo-

Yo movi la cabeza sonriendo y dije:

-ven aca, tontito-

Lo atraje hacia mi besándole con pasión

-te amo nena…discúlpame

-olvidalo

-fui un idiota

-algo asi

-pero es que…

-shhhh, Deuce…siempre hemos pasado problemas difíciles, toda nuestra vida, pero jamas han sido mas fuertes que nuestro amor, esta es la prueba final y se que la pasaremos,…si Zeus viene a jodernos la vida…pues se la jodemos nosotros! Y aunque sea, en una pequeña iglesia, solo nosotros dos, pero nos casaremos, esta claro? Porque no importa la fiesta o los adornos o el vestido…lo que importa…es que nos amamos y que seremos una hermosa familia.

_**Buenas tardes a todos, vengo rápido a dejarles el chapter y a dejarles una pregunta**_

_**Quien merece ser el padrino de bodas de Deuce?**_

_**a.- Thad**_

_**b.- Poseidon**_

_**ustedes decidan, XD**_

_**los veo mas tarde, espero sus reviews**_

_**un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

El me miro bastante apenado diciendo

-lo se amor..es solo que siempre he hecho todo por hacerte feliz, y esa siempre sera mi prioridad, si no tienes la boda que tanto has soñado

-Deuce...no me importa tener una boda increíble si me casare con el hombre de mis sueños…creo que eso cuenta mas que una fiesta-

-en verdad?-pregunto sonriendo

-tu sabes que es asi, tu eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, me regalaste un hijo y me emociona pensar en la hermosa vida que tendremos juntos, creo que eso es mas importante no lo crees?

-creo que tengo a la esposa mas inteligente de este mundo-respondio el abrazandome con fuerza- y que amo cada segundo a tu lado-

-y yo amo estar contigo, descuida…si algo sale mal el sábado, nos escapamos y nos casamos en las Vegas-

-trato hecho

Me dio un increíble beso en el cual me perdi durante unos minutos, como deseaba que el tiempo pasara deprisa y ya estar unida a el para siempre, escuche a mamá llamarme y eso nos hizo separarnos

-te quedas a desayunar?-pregunte

-no…creo que debo ayudar a papá a encontrar a Pelope, no sabemos que intenciones tenga Atenea realmente y si esto derivara en una pelea entre dioses, quisiera estar ahí con el

-de acuerdo….solo ten cuidado

-lo tendre…te llamo mas tarde-

-cuento con eso-sonrei besándolo nuevamente, el volvio a su auto y regreso a casa, dispuesto a brindar ayuda a sus padres

Mientras tanto, en la RAD, Jean Carlo había madrugado como lo había prometido,Viktor no llegaba a el laboratorio hasta pasadas las 9 de la mañana, tanto el como Jekyll, el padre de Jackson, trabajaban ahora para la RAD al mando de Poseidon, esto había sido un cambio muy lucrativo para ambos ya que eran dos talentos desperdiciados y los cuales ahora, brindaban su inteligencia a mejoras en la comunidad o en algun problema sobrenatural que normalmente teníamos, el ex sacerdote había hallado el conjuro exacto para buscar inmortales y manipulaba una brújula con su magia para poder localizar lo antes posible al ex amante de su amigo, en eso, escucho unos pasitos que se acercaban por la escalera, mi suegro y su nena bajaban hacia el laboratorio buscando a su amigo, la bebe venia caminando tomada de la mano de su papito

-hola!-sonrio el dios-pelona quiso venir a darte los buenos días

-pino-

-linda manera de iniciarlo-el gascon se acerco a la niña para besarla-como amaneciste princesa?

Allysa sonreía feliz

-madrugaste?-pregunto Pose

-si, sabes que no duermo mucho-dijo Jean- además, tengo ya lo que deseaban, creo que tenemos que darnos prisa para empezar a buscarlo

-entre mas pronto mejor o terminare divorciado-

-tienes problemas con Al?

-no esta muy feliz con todo esto, ya sabes como es de celoso-

-pero sabe que lo amas

-si pero las hormonas no son muy buenas consejeras y mejor ponerle punto final a este asunto, el sábado es la boda y no quiero tener a Zeus rondando por aquí, a decir verdad, solo Hades es parte de mi pasado, no me gusta recordar mis raíces porque no fui exactamente el mejor dios del Olimpo-

Jean Carlo sabia que su amigo estaba extremadamente arrepentido de muchos de sus actos pasados, porque ahora tenia a su familia con el, no queria que el karma se desquitara con su esposo o su hermosa bebe de las maldades que el había hecho siglos atrás

-no podemos cambiar quien fuimos, pero podemos mejorar el quienes seremos-dijo sabiamente Bearne-tu y Hades merecen esa segunda oportunidad que se brindaron ambos, no podemos permitir que algo arruine la felicidad que tienes ahora-

-es por eso que deseo que todo esto termine, no se que decidirá Al con respecto a Pelope, lo único que quiero es que no me afecte en mi relación con el-

-temes perderlo?

-mas que a nada en el mundo-dijo el dios sinceramente cargando a su bebita- no podría vivir sin el, creo que preferiría terminar mi existencia a perder a mi familia-

-Al es celoso, si…pero se que no podría vivir sin ti, y se que hara lo imposible para conservarte a su lado, y jamas permitiría que sus hijos crecieran sin su padre-

-el gascon tiene razón-dijo una voz en la puerta, ambos voltearon y el conde estaba ahí escuchando- no soy tan cretino como para alejarte de tus hijos, me molesta si, estoy enojado, bastante, pero no pienso dejarte y mucho menos darle la oportunidad de regresar contigo, tu eres mio Poseidon, y eso no va a cambiar-

-es que anoche te dormiste –reclamo el dios de forma infantil

-tenia sueño!

-siempre me prefieres a mi-

El príncipe se acerco a su esposo besándolo intensamente

-lo siento, te prometo que esta noche sera apasionada y muy muy salvaje-

-ok!-sonrio mi suegro feliz

-porque tengo yo que escuchar eso?-se preguntaba Jean Carlo asi :s

-no seas quisquilloso-dijo Al cargando a su hija- esta listo el rastreador?

-y a la orden

-HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!-interrumpio Poseidon gritando

-que?-dijeron ambos asombrados

-que es eso?

Y sin miramientos, jalo la mano izquierda de su amigo,una finísima argolla de matrimonio estaba en su dedo

-que significa esto Jean Carlo Filomeno de Bearne Matoviche?

-yo no me llamo asi!-reclamo el vampiro

-cariño…creo que es una sortija de matrimonio-dijo Al con malicia

-cielo…te invitaron a una boda en estos últimos días?-cuestiono mi suegro en el mismo tono

-ciertamente no, amorcito-

-ya veo ya veo…en ese caso…el caballero aquí presente se casó sin avisarnos?

-es correcto

-yo…-dijo nervioso el gascón- es que…

-tu…maldito jesuita de pueblo….te casaste sin avisarme?-pregunto "molesto" el dios

-no avisamos a nadie

-aaaaah! Entonces si te casaste!

-a mi tampoco me invitaron-interrumpio Brian con una taza de café y un pan enorme en su mano

-aah, vaya...otra victima mas de el señor Bearne..

-ya se los dije, no invitamos a nadie, Fere y yo solo fuimos ante el juez, nos caso y listo, no avisamos a nadie mas-

-eso no te va a disculpar de que nos invites algo, verdad Poseidon?

-tu lo has dicho querido Brian, una buena cena, nosotros, sin Fere para festejar tu boda, solo asi te perdonaremos, que opinan?-

-de acuerdo

-totalmente

Jean solo resoplaba resignado diciendo:

-ok… de acuerdo…les pagare la cena-

-bien…ahora…a buscar al ex convicto

Una hora mas tarde, Jean Carlo iba indicándole con la extraña brújula que había manipulado, la ubicación de un inmortal en la ciudad, Allysa había quedado bajo el cuidado de Operetta, Viktor y Jekyll habían arribado ya a la RAD y la niña no podia ir con ellos, Hades iba en su auto, detrás de Poseidon con Atenea a su lado.

-crees que eso funcione?-le preguntaba la diosa a su tio

-esperemos que si, si tu tampoco puedes detectarle en la tierra quiere decir que Pelope es mas inteligente de lo que nos imaginamos-

La brújula indicaba que tomaran un escabroso camino hacia los barrios bajos de la ciudad, bastante lejos de las comunidad decente,los llevo vecindarios adentro de las buenas costumbres y se detuvo, en un hotel de mala muerte casi colindando con los limites del siguiente pueblo, bajaron de la camioneta mirando el ruinoso hotel

-es aquí-indico Jean guardando la brújula

Atenea camino dispuesta a encontrarle primero mas Al le detuvo

-olvidalo, nosotros iremos al frente

-el es un profugo del Tartaro

-estas en mi territorio, y aquí mando yo, no te entregare a nadie hasta saber cuales fueron sus crímenes, esta claro?

-Alucard…mi padre vendrá por el…yo debo llevarlo

-nadie se llevara a nadie a ningun lado hasta que no sea juzgado por la RAD primero, asi que o te ajustas a las reglas- el conde saco sus armas apuntando al rostro de la diosa que retrocedio asustada- o te mando con un gran hoyo en la cara de nuevo al Olimpo

-de acuerdo-dijo ella molesta por la amenaza y se cruzo de brazos resignada

-mucho mejor-respondio el príncipe guardando sus armas

-amorcito, puedo decirte algo?-interrumpio mi suegro

-dime

-quisiera tenerte en nuestra cama en este preciso momento

Brian por respuesta se alejo prudentemente de Poseidon

-terminemos esto y vayamos alla-le guiño un ojo el conde y camino hacia el hotel seguido de su esposo

-que probabilidades hay de que ya estes preñado de gemelos Al?-pregunto el gascon con burla

Entraron al desastroso hotel,olia a humedad, fluidos humanos y excremento de rata, todo combinado al mismo tiempo, parecía guarida de hamponcetes y damas de dudosa procedencia, Jean Carlo se adelanto con la brújula en la mano, indicándoles silenciosamente que caminaran derecho hacia las escaleras, Al , por su condición, las nauseas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y es que el olor era realmente desagradable, Poseidon lo abrazo protectoramente y Atenea y Hades estaban detrás de los 4 que caminaban de avanzada, con Brian preparando sus armas, el dios del inframundo, no se sentía totalmente tranquilo con su sobrina entre ellos y no le perdia un solo momento la mirada, conocía de sobra a la hija de su hermano y no le creía eso de que estaba ahí para ayudar a Pelope, subieron 3 pisos mas, y Jean les indico que al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto en donde se encontraba el prófugo, caminaron derecho hacia ellos, Al tomo aire con fuerza y se adelanto a tocar la puerta con decisión.

Parecía que no había nadie dentro

-esta ahí-dijo Bearne-

El conde, aun a pesar suyo, miro a su esposo diciendo

-hablale, solo a ti te responderá

El dios del mar se adelanto, pero tomo la mano de su esposo,la entrelazo con la suya y toco la puerta diciendo:

-Pelope…abre…soy yo, Poseidon…-

Desde el interior,se oyeron unas rapidas pisadas, y unos ojos azules, se asomaban con timidez por un pequeño resquicio

-P..oseidon?-pregunto el joven

-si…abre por favor

Al reconocer la voz de su ex amante, el guerrero comenzó a correr los seguros de prisa, su cara se ilumino de alegría al abrir la puerta y ver al padre de Deuce ahí

-no puedo creerlo!-dijo feliz

Mas en ese instante, Atenea alzo la mano hacia el, concentrando su energía y diciendo

-en el nombre de Zeus, vas a morir-

_**Hola de nuevo**_

_**Dejándoles el chapter**_

_**Los veo mas tarde!**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Todo sucedió en un micro segundo, Poseidon jalo a Al protegiéndolo, Jean Carlo y Brian aventaron al chico hacia adentro y Hades contra restaba el ataque de su sobrina, aquello parecía 4 de julio, explosiones, e intensas luces iluminaban aquel lúgubre lugar, los dos dioses peleaban en un estrecho pasillo destruyéndolo todo a su paso, El dios del mar tomo a su marido y corrió detrás de los perros que protegían a Pelope, todas las personas que vivian en ese lugar huian despavoridas ya que el hotel amenazaba con colapsar, Brian tomo al joven de la cintura, y detonando su arma, rompia en mil pedazos una ventana, mientras que Jean Carlo indicaba que salieran por ahí, ya que había una escalera de emergencia, Atenea al ver que se escapaban lanzaba su terrible poder hacia ellos, Poseidon saco su tridente para enfrentarle mas Hades se interpuso

-yo me encargo de ella! Salgan de aquí!

Mi suegro tomo a Al y escaparon ambos, cuando escuchaban el edificio retumbar peligrosamente

-Hades-decia el conde preocupado

-el estará bien, contendrá a la loca antes de que nos encuentre

-Allysa!-dijo con angustia el vampiro

-tu y yo iremos por ella, ellos no pueden ir a la RAD, Viktor y los demás están ahí, no voy a exponerlos-

-mi bebe-

-amor…tranquilo...iremos por la niña…Jean! Llévate al auto

Poseidon le lanzaba las llaves

-iremos por la bebe, ustedes escóndanse, llámame para saber en donde están

-enterado

-sabia que esa loca no era de fiar!-decia Poseidon furioso-amor…vas a marearte con mi tornado pero…

-solo llévame con mi hija

El dios activo su poder y desaparecio con su esposo, Jean se alejaba a toda velocidad de la zona de guerra, Pelope veia con susto lo que había ocasionado, Brian le miraba por el espejo retrovisor con bastante curiosidad

-pues no esta feo…con un baño queda para llevarlo al cine-sonrio bromista

-cierra la boca.-le mando el gascon

-a donde me llevan?-pregunto el guerrero asustado

-a un lugar seguro..-dijo Bearne-descuida, nosotros…

Mas con un rápido movimiento, Pelope saco una daga dorada colocándosela a Jean en el cuello bastante amenazadoramente

-pregunte a donde me llevas?

El esposo de Fere viro el volante peligrosamente al sentír el jalon que le propinaba el griego, mas Brian le apuntaba con su arma en la cabeza

-escuchame bien guapito, o te sientas y disfrutas del viaje…o te abro un agujerito como alcancía….que dices?-

Pelope miro de muy mala gana al que le había amenazado, el era un experto en armas y pelea, asi que, con una rapidez increíble, volteo la pistola de Brian hacia el, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la misma, el rubio se dio de lleno en la nariz y esto aprovecho el joven para escapar del auto de una forma agil. Jean Carlo freno y eso ocasiono un nuevo golpe a Duvallon en el tablero, el gascon bajo veloz y sin inmutarse, saco su arma y le disparo a Pelope rozándole una de sus piernas lo que le hizo detenerse. Jean era un magnifico tirador, y de haber deseado, le hubiese atravesado con una bala, mas solo queria que se detuviera, no iba a perder otro dia buscándolo, el joven griego se dolia de su muslo izquierdo, el ex sacerdote se acerco a el levantándolo

-escucha esto jovencito, no te mate por respeto a Poseidon, pero nadie que haya amenazado antes a Jean Carlo de Bearne ha vivido para contarlo…asi que…abstente de volver a querer escapar…porque si te encuentro primero, que si te encontrare, acabare contigo-

Y lo decía de una forma tan tranquila y tan amenazante, que al joven no le quedo mas que obedecer,Brian bajaba sobándose por todos lados

-maldito mocoso idiota!-gritaba furioso

-no soy ningun mocoso-decia Pelope defendiéndose

-pero esta me la pagas!

-ya basta-mando Jean-sube al auto, debemos escondernos

-a donde?

-a mi antigua iglesia, se de un pasadizo en donde podemos escondernos…deprisa-

Los tres volvieron al auto y Jean hizo pasar al griego diciendo

-ve atrás con el

-si se porta mal…le puedo meter un balazo?

-ok

-genial-respondio el rubio cortando cartucho y el "invitado" le veia con algo de temor, Brian suele tener cara de loco peligroso cuando tiene un arma cerca

Mientras tanto, Al y Pose llegaban a la mansión, Allysa jugaba con sus bloques de juguete en la sala con Operetta a su lado

-maaa!-decia feliz la beba al ver a su madre

-mi niña!-decia el conde corriendo hacia ella alzándola

-que pasa?-preguntaba Viktor quien estaba en la sala también con Jekyll-

-lo que ya sabia, una mala pasada de la loca de mi sobrina, cariño…ve por las cosas de la nena, debemos irnos

-claro-

Operetta salio detrás del conde para ayudarlo, mientras Poseidon activaba los monitores

-deben ir a casa, no quiero que estén aquí, Atenea es capaz de mandar a sus sirvientes

-con sirvientes…-dijo Jekyll asustado-te refieres a esas cosas?

Poseidon miro hacia donde su amigo apuntaba en el monitor, y unas extrañas criaturas, con cuerpo de hombre, alas y cabezas de búhos, llegaban al frente de la mansión

-orale!-dijo el dios asombrado-esas cosas son nuevas, mi sobrinita se reinventa

Los seres lanzaban sus lanzas hacia las cámaras de la RAD para dejarlos sin visión y atacarlos, mi suegro activo la alarma y la casa comenzó a convertirse en un fuerte, saco su tridente y mando

-quedense adentro y no permitan que Al salga

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo, salio a enfrentar al enemigo, los esbirros de Atenea fueron en contra de mi suegro mas en ese instante llego una ayuda inesperada, mi esposo convoco un poderoso tsunami que barrio a los enemigos, los chicos llegaban bajando del auto de Deuce dispuestos a pelear, Heath se hizo presente con una gran bocanada de fuego mientras Clawd ponía a un par de ellos fuera de combate, Al salía a su vez de la mansión a ayudar a su marido con un par de certeros disparos hacia las bestias que atacaban

-entra ahora!-alzo la voz Poseidon entre la batalla-

-no soy una mujer, esta claro? No me quieras tratar como una!-

-estas preñado!

-y? Dean esta seguro dentro de mi –aclaro el conde deshaciéndose de dos monstruos mas

Poseidon convoco a un poderoso rayo calcinando al resto de los enemigos

En cuanto estuvo libre de ellos se acerco a su esposo

-lo ves? Puedo solito, no quiero que te arriesgues

-no me interesa lo que opines, siempre peleare a tu lado, no seas necio

El dios del mar le robo un gran beso para callarlo

-me encanta lo terco y necio que eres-dijo Pose seductoramente-adoro domarte

-no lo has hecho aun-sonrio el príncipe abrazandolo con coquetería-pero puedes intentarlo mas tarde

-porque no ahora mismo?

-EJEM!-dijo Deuce cortando el sexy dialogo

-aah genial, el metiche mayor-respondio mi suegro haciendo caras

-eh, de nada Dad!si no es por mi no hubieses podido con esas cosas!por cierto que demonios son?-

-juguetes de tu loca tia Atenea-

-pero…

-sorpresa, solo queria que encontraramos a Pelope para asesinarlo-

-y que paso con el?-pregunto mi esposo preocupado

-esta con Jean Carlo, es mejor que se vayan de aquí, tu padre y yo solo venimos por Allysa para ir con el y Brian, ellos tienen a Pelope hasta que decidamos que hacer con el-dijo AL

-en donde estarán?

-le llamare a Pino para preguntarle en donde lo veremos-respondio Poseidon- pero necesito que ustedes vayan a casa, y tu Deuce, vienes conmigo, no se que es lo que Atenea planea y de seguro querra llevarte con ella para presionarme y que le entregue a Pelope-

-y Cleo?

-ella esta protegida por Horus, Atenea no es tan tonta como para meterse con el, es una deidad mas peligrosa y no creo que quiera enfrentarlo, pero no quiero sorpresas contigo, dale las llaves a Thad, ve por algunas de tus cosas y nos vamos-

Mi marido no puso resistencia, le avento las llaves a su amigo y corrió hacia la mansión, seguido de Al ya que iba por su bebe

-escolten a Viktor, Jekyll y Operetta a sus casas, y ustedes vayan a las suyas-

-enterado

-no vamos a darle a la loca de Atenea motivos para presionarnos

En la iglesia, Brian llevaba del brazo al prófugo del Tartaro mientras Jean Carlo se quitaba la sortija de boda de su mano izquierda pasándola a la derecha, el nuevo sacerdote era un viejito ya bastante pasado de años, el gascon se acerco a el hablándole en perfecto italiano, el venerable hombre le recibió amistosamente, ya que el vampiro le comunicaba que venia de parte del Vaticano a inspeccionar su parroquia y que traía a sus ayudantes particulares, Brian obligo a Pelope a saludar de forma graciosa, el cura se deshizo en elogios y le ofrecia su habitación para su comodidad y el se instalaria unos días en un motel cercano, Bearne acepto la hospitalidad del hombre y media hora despues, el pobre viejecito salía con su maletita muy dispuesto a pasar la noche fuera de su comfortable habitación para asi pasar la revisión que la santa sede le mandaba, Jean le despidió, cerro la puerta de la parroquia, coloco de nuevo su sortija en su sitio y volvio con su compañero

-que buena cotorreada le diste al ruco-reia Duvallon divertido

-porque no lo respetas?-dijo Pelope bastante molesto con el perro de Reserva-es un hombre mayor

-ya se que es mayor, por eso le dije ruco

-y creo que deberías moderar tus palabras

-tu me vas a enseñar?-le reto el rubio

-suficiente-dijo Jean molesto-no es lugar para pelear, le mandare mensaje a Poseidon para que sepa en donde estamos, caminen, no podemos estar aquí

-aun te azotas con tu religión!-dijo Brian molesto

-se llama respeto-

El esposo de Fere los llevo a su antigua habitación, y justo detrás del closet, había una palanca la cual acciono abriéndose una puerta secreta, Duvallon entro con su prisionero

-quedense ahí, ahora vuelvo

-no me dejes con el!-pedia Pelope

-que? Tienes miedo de que te mate?-pregunto Brian con burla

-creeme amiguito,tengo mas miedo de lo que pueda hacerte a ti de lo que tu puedas hacerme a mi

-ay si! Te sientes mucha pieza?-pregunto el rubio con burla

-te recuerdo quien tiene un golpe en la frente de los dos?

Uuuuh mala idea! eso fue una gran afrenta para Brian,que dijo sumamente picado

-porque me agarraste desprevenido!

-si…claro!

-me caes mal!-declaro el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-gracias por la información pero no me interesa-le respondio el guapo chico sentándose

El vampiro resoplo con molestia diciendo

-Poseidon va a tener que darme mucha comida despues de esto!

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, nosotras estábamos ya en la prueba del vestido., no es por nada pero me quedaba increíble! Solo me lo habían ajustado un poco, pero era exactamente el vestido de mis sueños, con tres holanes que estaban recogidos en una flor a un costado, al verme al espejo, solo podia pensar en la reacción de Deucey al verme, mis amigas estaban llorando mientras me miraban, bueno, todas menos Clawdeen, ya saben como es ella

-eres la novia mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida-decia Lala limpiándose la nariz

-te ves mejor que la vez que desfilaste en esa pasarela de moda-dijo Lagoona echándose aire en los ojos para evitar llorar-

-verdad que si?-dije feliz- creo que me veo super!

-te ves hermosísima-dijo Frankie asu vez-Deuce va a quedar fascinado al verte

Yo sonreí mas por dentro pensaba…

"por favor, que Zeus no arruine mañana nuestro dia"

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Deuce llegaba con su padre, Al y Allysa a la antigua iglesia de su amigo, entraron por la parte de atrás en donde el gascon ya los esperaba y los hizo pasar de inmediato, los llevo hasta el pasadizo en donde Pelope estaba sentado bastante alejado de Brian que jugaba con su arma, en cuanto abrieron la puerta el guerrero al divisar al dios del mar, sonrio feliz de verle

-es bueno volver a mirarte-le dijo a mi suegro el cual solo sonrio bastante cohibido acercándose mas a su esposo

-si, hola…que tal-respondio nervioso de que Al se molestara, el vampiro miro fijamente al ex convicto y sin mas le solto

-porque estas aqui?

Pelope se levanto dignamente y le saludo con respeto a su titulo de nobleza, dio un suspiro y respondio

-usted sabe que yo estaba confinado al Tartaro, príncipe de Valaquia, por orden del jefe de los dioses y por haber tenido la osadia de haber compartido mis cariños por su hermano menor-

-si..eso lo se

-por ese motivo me mantuvo por cientos de años cautivo en esa desolada region, sin esperanza de poder salir de ella-

Deuce miraba con curiosidad al chico, jamas había visto en su vida al ex de su padre, no tenia un solo parecido con Al y siempre se lo había imaginado de forma diferente, Pelope tenia su rostro mas afeminado que el del conde quien era brutalmente atractivo, y sus ojos, definitivamente los de su padrastro eran mas hermosos, ahora entendia el porque su padre lo adoraba tanto

-o sea que Zeus te tenia ahí por haber sido amante de Poseidon?-pregunto Jean

-por favor!-interrumpio el dios tapándole los oídos a su bebita- Allysa esta presente, pino, y vamos a llamarle "amigo" de acuerdo?-

-ups, lo lamento

-es tuya?-pregunto Pelope sonriendo

-no!se las prestaron para hacer un comercial-interrumpio Brian-que pregunta mas idiota

El joven griego prefirió ignorar el comentario desagradable del perro de Reserva y se acerco a la niña mas su madre la protegio celosamente

-tranquilo…no pienso lastimarla-

-no permito que nadie la toque-dijo Al seriamente

-lo lamento-respondio el chico alejándose-miren…no quiero lios con ustedes, no es mi intención dañarlos, por eso mismo no quise buscarte antes Poseidon, se que tienes una familia y no vine a causar problemas

-Pelope…como escapaste?

-Zeus va cada año a visitar a tu padre, Cronos en el Tartaro y por unos minutos, deja abierto el portal hacia el Olimpo, resguardado por sus guardias, nunca lo abre en el mismo sitio dos veces, mas esta vez, lo hizo cerca de donde tenia yo mi base de rebeldes. Fue fácil dejar fuera de la jugada a sus sirvientes, y aproveche el momento para traspasarlo, me escabulli en su palacio, lo conozco de sobra por haber vivido en el a tu lado-

-la niña-reclamo el dios molesto

-perdon.., por obvias razones se por donde salir, y cruce el Estigia para llegar al mundo terrenal,aun conservo algo de magia para cruzar hacia este lado y aquí me tienes-

-Atenea quiere matarte-dijo Al

-ella siempre hace eso por pedido de su padre con los que han conseguido fugarse del Tartaro, solo han salido para morir en sus manos-

-nos busco para que te rastrearamos,nos hizo creer que queria ayudarte-

Pelope rio con melancolía

-ella jamas traicionara a su progenitor, Poseidon, la conoces demasiado bien, es su mano derecha-

-yo no confie en ella ni un segundo, mas mi hijo Deuce, aquí presente, se casa el sábado y no queremos a Zeus rondando por aquí-

El lindo griego se inclino en un respetuoso saludo ante el príncipe del mar

-tu padre no hacia mas que hablar de ti cuando visito el Tartaro, lo sabias?

Deucey sonrio complacido

-en serio?

-asi es, en ese entonces eras mi bebe, ahora ya no-

-gracioso

Pelope se acercaba despacio a Al

-y también de ti-dijo el joven mirando al vampiro que no se dejaba intimidar- tienes mi respetos conde de Valaquia, se que el corazón de Poseidon te pertenece y jamas haría algo para alejarte de su vida, tienes el mas dulce de los regalos que nunca antes el acepto de nadie mas que de ti-

Obviamente el chico se referia a la dulce Allysa que descansaba mimosa en brazos de su mami

-yo se que Poseidon me pertenece-respondio el vampiro-y que jamas nadie puede quitármelo, si estamos aquí, es porque te debemos un favor, ayudaste a mi esposo a recuperar sus poderes,y nos ayudaste con la hija de Hades

-Hades!-dijeron todos a una voz, se habían olvidado del dios del inframundo por completo, mi suegro saco su iphone llamándole

-al fin me llamas desgraciado,en donde estas?-le regaño su hermano quien estaba todo empolvado y con cero dignidad

-lo lamento, estamos en la antigua iglesia de Jean Carlo

-bien, mantente ahí, el hotel se vino abajo y no se si Atenea me esta siguiendo, esa niña esta loca, su plan siempre fue asesinar a Pelope y nosotros pensando que se le había quitado lo lesbiana-

-eso jamas lo veran tus ojos, espera, te pongo en altavoz para que escuches todo

-ok

El dios lo hizo y continuo:

-en donde esta ella?

-ni idea, se largo en cuanto esta cosa se vino abajo, Pose debemos hacer algo, Zeus vendra y no creo que llegue con regalo para los chicos-

Deuce se movio nervioso

-ya lo se…creo que lo mejor sera entregar a Pelope

-que?-gritaron todos a su vez

-estas loco?-le dio Al un manotazo a su marido

-auch…cielito eso dolio

-no vamos a entregarlo a Zeus!

-pero amorcito, el..

-no!Pelope escapo del Tartaro porque no tiene porque estar ahí, acaso es el castigo por amarte? Es lo mismo que me reservaran a mi?

-eso jamas!-dijo mi suegro con firmeza-soy capaz de desatar el mismo infierno si el idiota de Zeus se atreviera a capturarte

-ternuritaaaaa!-interrumpio Brian

-que infantil-dijo Pelope con desden

-quien vota por devolverlo al Tartaro?-pregunto el rubio alzando la mano

-tu voto no cuenta-se la bajo Jean al momento

-que malo eres!-

-Poseidon-dijo el conde a su esposo-no vamos a regresarlo a una prisión y menos entregárselo a Atenea, podría asesinarlo

-lo se amor, pero la boda

-papá, olvídalo…no voy a sacrificar a una persona inocente por una fiesta, tu siempre me has enseñado que siempre se tiene que hacer lo correcto

-si..yo y mis enseñanzas-dijo Poseidon rodando los ojos

-creo que debemos buscar la manera de que Pelope permanezca aquí

-aquí?-dijo mi suegro con escandalo

-si

-pero no puede estar aquí!

-porque no?-pregunto Jean

El dios del mar solo le indicaba con una mueca hacia su esposo como diciendo " se me va a armar si el se queda!", el griego lo noto y dijo:

-oye..yo ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti-dijo Pelope tranquilamente

-tomala papá!-rio Brian

-callate! Estas seguro de eso?

-en verdad, creo que lo nuestro se termino hace millones de años, incluso me case con una mujer, lo recuerdas? Todo eso quedo en el pasado

-hey, yo también lo olvide, estoy ahora casado mas no quiero que mi marido tenga dudas de mi-

-jamas volveria a tu lado, eras increíblemente mala pareja

-en serio?-pregunto Al extrañado

-la peor de todas, cretino, obstinado, necio, infiel, creo que jamas estaría con alguien asi nuevamente-

El príncipe volvio la cabeza a su esposo

-tu no eres asi conmigo-

Mi suegro sonrio acercándose

-porque a ti te amo, y adoro estar a tu lado, eres mi vida Al…jamas haría algo que te hiciera alejarte, porque no se vivir sin ti

El conde sonreía feliz de sus palabras que le beso con ternura, mientras Hades gritaba desde el iphone

-heeeey! No se pongan románticos que se me acaba el saldo!

-lo siento-dijo Pose-pero tenemos que hacer algo con el

-puede pedir asilo político

Todos voltearon a ver a Jean Carlo

-es el derecho de toda persona a no ser extraditado de un lugar a otro

-estas hablando de dioses-dijo mi suegro-

-es lo mismo, Pelope puede pedir asilo político a la RAD y convertirse en un miembro de ustedes y asi Zeus no podrá hacer nada ya que lo mantendremos como "prisionero" en la tierra,lo retrendremos con magia y con dos dioses por guardianes, técnicamente solo cambiara el lugar de su supuesta condena-

-no creo que Zeus acepte-respondio Poseidon preocupado

-debemos intentarlo-dijo Al- convoquemos una reunión para hablar con el

-con mi hermano?-

-si

-creo que es una buena idea-hablo Hades desde el altavoz- no es tan tonto para enfrentarse a ti y a mi, solo tenemos un dia y es una medida desesperada

-Brian y yo les cubriremos las espaldas

-pero yo si quiero que se lo lleven!-señalo el rubio al griego el cual le pego un manotazo- auch!oye

-no me señales que no soy un animal-

-pues te dire!

-creo que Maddie puede llamar a Zeus-sugirio Deuce- puedo hablarle y pedírselo

-buena idea, hazlo cachorro, dile que nos vea mañana en el antiguo monumento a Grecia

-porque hasta mañana?-pregunto Al

-conozco a Atenea y de seguro nos esta buscando, si planeamos todo sin que se entere que convocaremos a su padre, Pelope no correra peligro, de lo contrario, en cuanto lo saquemos de aquí, querra exterminarlo, además, creo que nuestro prisionero, primero se merece un buen baño-

El griego lo miro asi ¬¬

-esto es política, debes verte como un hombre de este siglo y no como delincuente muerto de hambre-

-gracias Pose

-mi esposo tiene razón, como te ven te tratan, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí,Hades, ven a la iglesia y consiguele ropa a Pelope para que se de un buen baño, Deuce llama a Maddie, creo que tendremos que planear muy bien ese encuentro con Zeus-

-de acuerdo

-no es adorable cuando es el jefe?-dijo mi suegro orgulloso de su marido

Todos se pusieron en movimiento y Brian jalo a Pelope del brazo

-oye!-dijo molesto

-camina, hasta que se le va a hacer al baño

Y realmente, el griego lucia bastante maltratado!

Maddie fue informada al momento de lo sucedido, claro que mi suegra se shockeo mil, y decidio ir hacia la iglesia para que le explicaran en persona, mi esposo me llamo despues a mi, y me explico lo que estaba pasando claro que me sentía sumamente nerviosa

-crees que resulte?-le pregunte asustada

-ojala amor, Zeus no creo que se enfrente a papá y a Hades en la tierra, y si sucede, creo que el plan es adelantar lo que pueda ocurrir y que no suceda el sábado-

-por dios…siempre ocurre algo malo –

-lo se….descuida nena..el sábado nos casamos aunque el mismo Olimpo se caiga a pedazos-

Yo sonreí al escucharlo, tengo al esposo mas valiente de este mundo!

_**Hola buenas tardes, aquí dejándoles el nuevo capitulo esperando en verdad que les agrade**_

_**Espero sus reviews, les dejo un beso**_

_**Gracias por leerme´**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hades había llegado ya con la ropa para el griego quien estaba duchándose, Allysa estaba jugando con su pino mientras Poseidon tomaba a su esposo de la mano y se alejaba con el

-a donde vamos?-pregunto el conde

-en verdad necesito unos minutos a solas contigo-dijo mega urgido el dios- y aunque sea en el confesionario pero tengo que tenerte-

Al sonrio al escucharlo

-eso es sacrilegio y no pienso hacer enojar a Dios ahora que me resarció a mi familia-dijo el conde besándolo

-entonces?cariño no es broma, tu esposo anda mega hot-

-volvemos al pasadizo?-sugirio el príncipe coquetamente

-juega!

Y ya iban rumbo hacia alla cuando Maddie entraba por la puerta trasera

-ustedes dos! Me deben una explicación AHORA-mando en su tono mas bitch

-aaah genial!-dijo Poseidon haciendo muecas de descontento-a buena hora llegas!

-deseas convocar a tu hermano un dia antes de la boda de mi hijo? Creeme Poseidon que eso merece una explicación-

Y caminó hacia las oficinas de la iglesia dejando a mis suegros resoplando con enojo por haberles cortado el momento passion.

Brian mientras tanto, limpiaba su arma cuidando la puerta de la ducha de Pelope, tenia mas de una hora en el baño, y el rubio preferia limpiar su armamento ya que estaba sumamente aburrido, era un hombre muy hiperactivo y el estar sin hacer nada le fastidiaba en extremo

-parece que no se había bañado en años-decia para si-va a tapar la coladera –

En eso, el guapo Pelope salía con solo los jeans que le habían conseguido y con el torso desnudo, se había cortado el cabello, rasurado y parecía un jovencito de 21 años muy atractivo, se secaba afanosamente y le sonreía a Brian de forma amistosa, el perro de reserva se quedo asi

O.O

Y diciendo:

-joder!-expreso con la boca abierta

Y sin querer, acciono su arma soltando un tiro que hasta a el mismo se asusto

-ten cuidado!-le regaño Pelope

-este..si…si perdón…es que,…no vi…

Jean Carlo entraba corriendo a la habitación

-que pasa?

-nada nada!-se levanto el rubio sonrojadisimo-es que se me disparo esta cosa

-pareces nuevo Brian-

-jejeje... Este...perdon-

-te esperamos en la sala-dijo el gascon al joven

-claro, ahora voy

Y salieron dejándolos a solas

-crei que eras un experto en manejar armas-le dijo Pelope acomodándose el cabello

-eh..si, si lo soy, he ganado incluso premios y…

-en serio? y cuanto pagaste?

-para que?

-para que te los dieran, porque dudo que tu sepas usar una pistola-dijo el chico burlonamente

Brian resoplo molesto diciendo

-todo lo arruinas, Te esperamos afuera

Y salio dando un gran portazo

Esos dos definitivamente no se pueden llevar bien!

Maddie escuchaba las noticias de voz de mi esposo, todo lo que habia sucedido en las ultimas 24 horas

-no puedo creer que no me hayas avisado!-

-mamá, no es que no haya querido, es que no he tenido tiempo-explicaba Deucey con su hermanita en brazos

-que no has tenido tiempo?-reclamo la abuela

-Mad, calma tu estrés-dijo Poseidon- realmente yo no queria inmiscuir a nadie en este asunto, debemos trabajar en conjunto para tratar de solucionar este problema antes del sábado-

-y que tal que Zeus no quiere aceptar que Pelope se quede aquí! Vas a arriesgarte por el? Se ve que aun lo amas!-dijo mi suegra enojada

-claro que no lo amo! No seas sisañosa, Al fue el que sugirió que el se quedara, yo pensaba regresarlo al Tartaro

-eso no es justo-interrumpio el conde-y Maddie, yo confio en mi esposo e incluso en Pelope, su relación es parte del pasado, todos tenemos uno y no me parece nada agradable que solo por haber sido el amante de Poseidon, este confinado a ese infierno, debemos ayudarlo de la misma forma que el lo hizo con nosotros, a eso se le llama agradecimiento-

La mujer solo resoplaba molesta al escucharlo, de buena gana le gustaría ver una pelea entre ambos y mas si la pareja se divorciaran, creo que mi suegrita sería muy feliz si eso ocurriera.

-solo tu puedes convocarlo al ser sacerdotisa, por eso pedimos tu ayuda Maddie, pero si no quieres ayudar en esto, buscaremos otra manera de atraerlo-declaro el dios

Medusa suspiro con fuerza calmándose, sabia que terminaría ayudando asi que, dijo resignada:

-cual es el plan?

Jean mientras tanto, estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, se sentía algo incomodo por haber engañado al pobre sacerdote de la iglesia mas se prometia a si mismo que le dejaría una jugosa cantidad de dinero en cuanto abandonaran el lugar, su compañero llego bastante molesto

-es un idiota

-que pasa?-pregunto el gascon

-el tal Pelope ese, me cae mal

Bearne lo miro como diciendo "si!claro" y sonrio

-se cree muy buenote, como si los dioses nos lo hubieran prestado un ratito para verlo-seguia diciendo el rubio enojado- "ay si, me creo el super peleador del siglo, me escape del Tartaro y soy, mega wow de increíble"

-te gusta-

-que cosa?

-que te gusta

-claro que no!-

-por supuesto que si-

-de donde sacas eso?-pregunto Brian ofendido

-de que te conozco de sobra, y se cuando una persona te atrae, solo te recuerdo, que en L.A. tienes una familia-

Duvallon suspiro con tristeza

-tu sabes que Alexis me odia

-tu tuviste la culpa-

-lo se…sabes que no soy nada bueno para las relaciones y que siempre termino saboteándolas yo mismo-

-las saboteas porque quieres, y mas porque preferiste seguirle el juego a Daniel, el no se hubiera ido de tu lado si no lo hubieses obligado-

-ya se-dijo Brian con tristeza- y tu sabes que lo extraño

-pero no haces nada para volver con el

-ya me dijo que jamas regresara conmigo-

El esposo de Fere lo miro fijamente

-y te daras por vencido?

-lo ofendi demasiado, lo engañe, le menti, creo que eso amerita que lo deje vivir su vida en paz

-y tu hijo?

El perro de Reserva se levanto cansado, se dirigio hacia la ventana y respondio con pesar

-estara mejor sin mi…Alexis esta haciendo un gran trabajo con el

-se que no eres una persona cobarde Brian, y me extraña que no hayas hecho nada por regresar con tu familia, pero deberías intentarlo-

-prefiero mantenerlos lejos de mi vida, asi estarán a salvo-

Pelope entraba en ese momento en la cocina

-disculpen..buscaba a Poseidon y su esposo-

-estan en la oficina-sonrio Jean, es en la siguiente puerta

-gracias-dijo el chico de forma educada y salio

Ambos perros se miraron sonriendo

-no me vas a decir que no esta guapo!-dijo Brian

El gascon solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra, ahora estaba casado y tenia que cuidar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso que tuviera en mente XD

-no resultara-dijo Maddie segura

-y mas con tu mala vibra en derredor, es obvio que no!-le regaño Poseidon

-en que mundo piensas que…

-Buenas Tardes-dijo Pelope interrumpiendo, Maddie le miro de arriba abajo

-el fue tu amante?-le pregunto al dios- si que tienes suerte!

-evita comentarios- y volteo preguntandole al joven- ¿que sucede?-

-estuve pensando en la ducha…y…creo que no deseo que se metan en lios por culpa mia-

-ya tenemos el lio encima-respondio mi suegro-

-tu hijo se casa pasado mañana y prefiero rendirme ante el, y asi ustedes no correrán peligro alguno

-no-dijo Al decidido-no lo haras

-pero

-la RAD jamas se rinde ante los obstaculos, no volveras al Tartaro, Zeus no va a salirse con la suya, y te aseguro que este sábado, Deuce y Cleo se casaran, aunque tengamos que pelear con el mismo padre de los dioses!-declaro el conde con firmeza

-ese es mi marido!-dijo Poseidon con orgullo-

-bien…entonces….planeemos todo con lujo de detalles-sugirio Hades

Al dia siguiente, en las primeras horas del alba,llegaba Medusa junto a Poseidon y Pelope al monumento dedicado a la cultura griega, la ex sacerdotisa comenzaba el ritual para poder llamar al quisquilloso líder del Olimpo ante ellos, llevaba ropaje antiguo, como si fuese nuevamente una servidora de Atenea en su templo, Pelope lucia muy juvenil, se había cortado el cabello y parecía un chico de nuestra edad, el y Poseidon estaban unos pasos atrás de donde Maddie realizaba el conjuro

-te quitaste como mil años-dijo sarcásticamente mi suegro a su amigo sobre su nuevo look

El joven rio

-tu siempre con tus bromas

-ya me conoces

-debo felicitarte, tu hija, es muy hermosa

-Allysa es el vivo retrato de su madre-dijo el papá de Deuce orgulloso- es una princesa divina

-ya lo creo-

-tuve hijos muy feos, te consta-

-oh si, aquellos ciclopes horribles-

-te acuerdas? No se que pasaba por mi mente, pero quiero creer que estaba borracho-

-casi el 98% de nuestro noviazgo lo pasaste asi

Poseidon rio al escucharlo

-oye…me da gusto verte feliz-dijo Pelope con sinceridad-lograste lo que tanto anhelaste

El guapo dios lo miro a los ojos

-si…realmente asi es, Al me brindo todo lo que yo siempre desee, amor, confianza, felicidad y una hermosa familia-

-por eso Zeus te odia

-por eso mismo pienso jodermelo

-y siempre contaras conmigo para eso…-

Poseidon estiro su mano en un puño, justo como Deuce lo hacia con Thad, símbolo de "friends forever like bros" y Pelope choco el suyo con el de su amigo.

-no permitiremos que te devuelvan al Tartaro, puedes encontrar un hogar en la tierra-dijo el dios

-eso es lo que mas deseo

-pues…lucharemos por que lo obtengas-aseguro el

Maddie terminaba ya casi la invocación, cuando una espesa espiral de humo envolvía todo el lugar, ambos hombres se pusieron en alerta, un trueno retumbo en el cielo, signo inequívoco de Zeus estaba por llegar

_**Hola!este es el penúltimo chapter**_

_**Uno mas y terminamos este fic**_

_**Me regalan un review? Un beso**_

_**Amiga!la relación entre Ine y su chico aun es muy formal, no son como Maddie y Horus, la inglesa es muy respetuosa con sus hijos y aun no han pasado a otro nivel**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Rey KOn**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Y asi fue, el padre de los dioses, se apareció justo frente a sus ojos, de manera imponente, en una actitud bastante soberbia, miraba con burla hacia su hermano y a Pelope que estaba a un lado suyo, Atenea estaba junto a su padre con su lanza en la mano

-se supone que yo tengo eso!-dijo Poseidon enojado señalando el arma-

-no seas tonto tio-respondio la joven- jamas te dejaría la verdadera en tus manos

-parece que volviste a engañar al amo de los mares, querida hija mia….bien hecho

-ya es cliente mio, papá-se burlo la diosa

Maddie se coloco detrás de Poseidon

-y ahí esta la fiel Medusa-dijo la deidad con una voz en apariencia, tranquila, pero sabia que estaba furioso-

-Zeus-dijo ella tomando el brazo del papá de Deucey-

-ahora me temes?-pregunto con burla el líder

-no…precaucion solamente

-veo que tienes a tus dos amantes cuidándote hermanito, vaya suerte la tuya-

-sabes, no tengo animos de hablar contigo, asi que, a lo que a lo que viniste, queremos hacer un trato contigo-

-conmigo?-pregunto su interlocutor en tono burlon-

-si…queremos darle asilo político a Pelope-

-como?-rio su hermano mayor de buena gana

-acaso dije una broma?-pregunto Poseidon con sarcasmo

El otro no dejaba de carcajearse a todo lo que da

-no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…esto es épico-

-que no todo lo que hacemos lo es?-

-hermanito…hermanito querido-se aclaraba la garganta el líder- tu tiempo con los humanos si que te ha resultado de mal en peor….acaso piensas hacer tratos con el padre absoluto de todos los dioses?

-eh…yeap-respondio mi suegro

-no bromeas?

-contigo, jamas, ¿Cuando lo he hecho?-

Zeus le miro algo confuso y dijo:

-es en serio?

-mmmm…si…yo no le veo la gracia-

- sabes bien que yo jamas hago tratos con absolutamente nadie!-grito furioso el dios- Como puedes llegar a pensar que voy a dejar a un prisionero del Tartaro en la tierra vagando libremente? Tiene una condena que cumplir

-con respecto a eso….¿porque exactamente lo condenaste ahí?-pregunto Poseidon como si nada

-por sus crímenes

-y esos son?

-el los conoce mejor que nadie

-pero yo no y tengo curiosidad…me los explicas?

Zeus no sabia ni como zafarse de eso, ya que realmente, Pelope no había cometido ni uno solo

-yo se porque lo encerre ahí!-dijo sin mas

-pero...él, era asunto mio, fue mi pareja y debo saber el porque lo encerraste, veamos, a Maddie, aquí presente, tu hija, de aquel lado, la convirtió en un serpentario con pies-

-idiota-le regaño mi suegra

-callate que estoy en medio de algo, disculpen, y Pelope, que tengo de este otro lado, fue mi amante, y por eso mismo, lo condenas al Tartaro, déjame decirte que aquí veo un patrón,¿ acaso a mi esposo vas a condenarlo a tu cama o algo asi? Porque tu quieres joder a todo aquel que me haya amado en la vida!-

-no seas paranoico

-entonces explícame con lujo de detalles el porque lo tienes ahí-reclamo el dios

Zeus le miro de muy mala manera, y declaro en forma terminante

-porque es mi decisión y esta no tiene porque ser cuestionada, te guste o no, hermano mio, estas bajo MIS ORDENES, aunque siempre hayas sido un maldito rebelde y que JAMAS me hayas mostrado el mas minimo de los respetos! No voy a hacer tratos contigo, Pelope volverá al Tartaro hoy mismo, por las buenas o por las malas-

Poseidon al escuchar las ultimas palabras, acciono su tridente, y apunto hacia su hermano diciendo:

-pues sera por las malas-

Y como si hubiese sido una voz de alarma, toda la RAD se apareció en derredor apuntando al padre del Olimpo, Brian jalo a Pelope hacia si apuntando su arma, al igual que Al, Deuce, Maddie, Demeter, Manu, mi padre, Gore, Horus y Hades que estaba detrás de Zeus

-hola hermano, ¿a mi no me saludas?-dijo el dios del inframundo con burla

Zeus se veia de muy mal humor

-acaso quieren ustedes, simples mortales enfrentarse a mi?

-tu decides si quieres probarnos,idiota-declaro mi suegra con su peligroso arco armado

-ustedes no son rivales para un dios!

Y estaba a punto de lanzar su fatídico poder mas, noto que no le respondia

-que…?-dijo confundido al ver que nada sucedia, volvio a intentarlo y parecía que sus poderes le habían abandonado, Atenea lo noto y estaba por atacar cuando Maddie le atravesó la mano con una flecha de su arco, la diosa grito doliéndose

-he esperado muchos años para poder hacer eso!-

-que pasa hermanito-sonrio Poseidon con burla-no puedes lanzar tu poder?

-que rayos me hiciste?-pregunto furioso el mayor

-nada…un poco de hechicería moderna…es buena verdad?

Zeus bajo la mirada y estaba parado justo debajo de unos extraños símbolos, Jean Carlo era el causante de aquello, Atenea estaba furiosa, grito por ayuda de sus sirvientes, mas nadie acudió en su ayuda

-ni te esfuerces que nadie vendrá-respondio mi suegro-ahora veamos…en que estábamos? Ah si…estábamos en medio de un trato…tu dejas en paz a Pelope y nosotros no te exterminamos en este momento

-si lo haces, el Olimpo desaparecerá!-gruño el dios

-no…porque Hades o yo tomaríamos posesión de el,y como a mi no me interesa, mi hermano quedaría genial en el trono, y nos desharíamos de ustedes dos, asi que, tienes 10 minutos para pensar que hacer, o mi gente, tendrá un sano placer en desplumarlos a ambos, tienen poco tiempo para decidir-declaro Poseidon con firmeza

Atenea miraba asustada a su padre mientras este deliberaba, parecía que no había muchas opciones, mas la deidad era realmente obstinado, pero el dios del mar tenia su carácter, en cuanto pasaba el tiempo y este no se decidia, apunto su tridente hacia su sobrina y un intenso brillo estaba por salir de el

-padre!-grito ella asustada

-esta bien!-intervino Zeus-tu ganas…Pelope se queda en la tierra

-liberalo entonces-mando Poseidon

Aun en contra de sus deseos, Zeus asintió, el joven se acerco lentamente hacia el, con Brian protegiéndole, el dios del trueno poso su mano sobre el pecho del griego y extrajo una luz de adentro de el, como una marca, significaba que era morador del Tartaro, había sido liberado al fin del castigo, el chico se desvanecio por unos instantes, siendo detenido por el rubio quien lo regreso a salvo alejándolo del dios, Poseidon hablo

-bien…cerrado el trato…es hora de que te largues de aquí y no regreses-

-volvere…esta afrenta me la vas a pagar muy cara-amenazo Zeus

-si, si , siempre me lo has dicho, la verdad, no me interesa, alguna cosita mas?-

Sin embargo, su hermano mayor, poso sus ojos, en Al quien estaba detrás de Poseidon, exactamente en su abdomen, había sentido la presencia de Dean, Zeus clavo sus ojos en el, como si viera al hermoso joven que seria la entidad que moraba dentro de su madre, y sonrio con malicia

Ya sabia como vengarse del dios del mar

-creo que no-dijo el dios con voz tranquila-me venciste esta vez…y me parece que debo ser un buen perdedor

Tanto Hades, como Atenea y Poseidon miraron extrañadísimos a Zeus, como si se hubiese bebido mil copas de vino, era rarísimo que el aceptara una derrota

-que mas puedo decir, bien jugado, hermanito menor, creo que no te vere en un tiempo…mañana sera un hermoso dia para ti, príncipe del mar…te prometo un cielo tranquilo y apacible, es mi regalo para mi sobrino favorito-

Mi Deuce se veia de muy mal humor, no dejaba de apuntar a su tio con su tridente, con esa clase de alimañas es mejor no descuidarse

-ahora si me disculpan, Atenea y yo debemos irnos….podrian soltarnos?

Todos miraron a Poseidon el cual divisio a Jean Carlo que estaba sosteniendo el conjuro y le aviso con un movimiento de cabeza que los soltara, el gascon obedecio, y ambos, desaparecieron.

Pelope reacciono, notando que estaba en brazos de Brian y se alejo al momento

-perdon-dijo apenado

-descuida…no pasa nada-respondio el perro de reserva mirando los hermosos ojos del joven-

-ya acabo?-pregunto Hades confundido

-eso parece

-fue demasiado fácil-intervino Maddie-el no es asi

-lo se…algo trama-acepto Poseidon- pero por ahora, se ha ido

-soy libre?-pregunto el joven griego con esperanza en su voz

-si…asi es

Pelope lanzo un suspiro a los cielos

-mil gracias!-dijo sinceramente-mil gracias a todos

-nos debes un helado-le dijo Brian sonriendo y el chico le regreso el gesto.

Poseidon atraía a su esposo a el

-estas bien?

-si.

-Dean?

-el esta perfecto- abrazo el conde a su marido-recuerda que tienes una cita esta noche conmigo, señor dios del mar-

-amorcito la espero desde hace 2 dias!-

-pues vayamos a casa

-como tu mandes., Hey!gente…nos vamos ya!-

Todos aplaudieron la moción, y comenzaron a dispersarse, Poseidon se acerco a Pelope junto con su esposo

-creo que deberías quedarte un tiempo en la RAD,podrias ayudar a Jekyll o a Viktor, trabajarías para nosotros y estarías seguro

-gracias a ambos-sonrio el chico- hare mi mejor esfuerzo

-mas te vale pero por lo pronto, no me vayas a pedir bono navideño-bromeo mi suegro

-prometido que no-

Deuce me texteo en ese momento desde su iphone:

"AMOR, TODO BIEN"

Yo me sienti aliviada con la noticia que le respondi:

"wiiiiiiiiiiii! "" a casarnooos! :3!"

"Y PARA TODA LA VIDA"

"lo promeetees? " "

"LO PROMETO"

Sonreí feliz de saber que las cosas habían salido perfectas y que al dia siguiente, tendríamos nuestra hermosa fiesta!

Pelope fue instalado en la RAD, Viktor le mostraba su habitación, y le indico que Poseidon había dejado indicaciones de que el, seria ahora su asistente, el chico tenia muchos deseos de aprender y sobre todo, de servir, se había librado ya del Tartaro, y tenia un futuro por delante, Jean Carlo y Brian estaban también alojados en la mansion y en cuanto el padre de Frankie paso por la sala en donde estaban los dos, Pelope le sonrio al rubio que le regreso el gesto, no dejo de observarlo hasta que bajo con Stein al laboratorio

-parece que se llevaran muy bien-sonrio el gascon

Brian solo movia la cabeza

-veremos que pasa-

-solo asegúrate de hacer lo correcto-le pidió su compañero

-tratare

-eres uno de los vampiros mas valientes que he conocido, y que mereces ser feliz-

-lo soy porque tu, tonto jesuita, eres mi mejor amigo-

-y sabes que siempre sera asi-acepto Jean Carlo

-te quiero!-decia el rubio trepándose a su compañero de forma infantil mientras el abogado luchaba por zafarse-

En casa del dios del mar, a Poseidon le había tocado llevar a dormir a su pequeña pelona, su esposo la había arrullado mientras la nena bebia su leche, y pidio a su marido que la llevara hasta su cunita, varios intentos le tomo a mi suegro hacer que la nena no llorara en cuanto tocara su camita pero al final lo había logrado, coloco su pato a lado de la beba, la arropo y triunfante salio de regreso a su habitación

-amorcito lo logre!-dijo emocionado en cuanto volvio al cuarto mas lo sorprendio al ver el lugar, rodeado de velas, flores de lo mas romántico posible, y lo mejor, a su muy hermoso esposo esperando por el

-me debes una noche-dijo el príncipe de forma coqueta

El dios sonrio halagado por el detalle, y mas viniendo de un ser tan atractivo como su pareja, se acerco besándolo con pasión mientras su marido le abrazaba posesivamente

-eres mio-dijo mordiendo los labios de Poseidon

-y eternamente asi sera-cedio el alzando al amor de su vida y dispuesto a pasar una ardiente noche de pasión.

Deuce mientras tanto, se había ido a casa de Maddie, mi suegra abrio una botella de vino, sirvió dos copas y le entrego una a su hijo, el cual le miro con extrañeza

-jamas me has dado de beber vino-

-la ocasión lo amerita-sonrio ella- quiero brindar por ti…por el gran hombre que eres y por la hermosa familia que tendras-

Deuce choco su copa con la de su madre

-todo gracias a tu ejemplo-

-pense que solo lo habias tomado de Poseidon…debo de aceptar…que en este poco tiempo, lo ha hecho bien como padre-

-si…lo ha hecho..pero tu, me diste las bases para forjar mi carácter, aunque en ocasiones te juzgue, me enoje y peleamos, la verdad Maddie…que de no ser por ti, yo jamas hubiese luchado por tener a la mujer que amo, tu me enseñaste a jamas dejarme vencer, a siempre lograr mis objetivos y a pensar como un guerrero, que nunca pierde una batalla. Asi que, creo que en lugar de brindar por mi, lo hare, por la mejor madre que pude tener, por ti Maddie…te amo, y gracias por brindarme tu hogar y haberme tenido como hijo-

Mi suegra levanto su copa casi al borde de la lagrima, y beso a su retoño con amor

-te adoro Deucey

-lo se mamá, y yo te adoro a ti-

-cuida bien de Cleo

-lo hare-

Y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, las cosas iban a cambiar al dia siguiente, en que ambos, comenzábamos ya, nuestra propia familia

Nuestra propia historia

Nos vemos en el próximo fic

Nuestra Boda (parte dos)

Soy Cleo de Nile,los espero en mi fiesta :l

_**Aquí dejándoles ya el final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado , espero sus comentarios o preguntas finales**_

_**Los espero en mi proxima entrega**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
